Un encuentro inesperado
by karibel.Q.flores
Summary: El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se encuentra realizando una simple misión, pero cuando van de regreso reciben una visita inesperada de una persona misteriosa, la cual les pide ayuda para proteger a alguien que esta ligado al Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Maga Celestial. - Sea lo que sea, lo que ese tipo le haya entregado a Lucy, tiene mi olor – dijo el
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresa

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, nuestros jóvenes magos partían hacia una nueva misión, la cual consistía en rescatar a la hija de un importante empresario de unos secuestradores que pertenecían a un gremio oscuro. Según la información con la que contaban, los maleantes se encontraban escondidos a las afueras de la ciudad de Onibus.

- **¿Por qué no vamos caminando, es necesario subir en esa cosa maligna? **– preguntó un pelirosa con cara de terror al subir al tren que los llevaría a su destino y logrando sacar una gotita a sus acompañantes.

- **Ohh vamos Natsu no seas exagerado, además tenemos que llegar cuanto antes… esa pobre chica nos necesita –** dijo una rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado con un pequeño gato azul en sus brazos.

- **Lucy tiene razón, además si te sientes mal puedes recostarte en mi regazo –** dijo con una sonrisa Erza, la bella pelirroja del equipo.

Lucy y Gray sintieron un escalofrío al recordar los métodos sutiles de Erza para tratar el mareo de Natsu pero suspiraron al ver que su amigo ya se encontraba medio inconsciente recostado en el hombro de la rubia.

- **Lucy… ¿podrías decirnos de nuevo la ubicación de la guarida de esos tipos? –** preguntó el Pelinegro.

- **Según la información, se encuentra a 2 horas de la ciudad, hay una vieja cabaña en lo profundo del bosque, los aldeanos que viven cerca han visto gente sospechosa y su descripción concuerda con la de los tipos que buscamos.-** dijo la rubia mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

- **Entonces creo que llegando a la ciudad, podamos llegar a más tardar al medio día a la guarida usando mi transporte mágico, así estaremos de regreso al anochecer. –** dijo Erza lanzando un suspiro de orgullo.

- **Será una misión realmente fácil y la paga está más que buena –** comentó Gray con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- **Charle… ¿te encuentras bien? –** preguntó la pequeña Dragon Slayer a la gatita blanca, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que subieron al tren.

- **No pasa nada, creo… no olvídalo Wendy –** dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul para que dejara de preocuparse, pero al mismo tiempo dirigiendo una mirada fugaz hacia Natsu y Lucy. _**– A de ser solo mi imaginación, simplemente es una locura –**_ pensó la exceed tratando de ignorar la visión que acababa de tener.

Unas horas después estaban bajando del tren, solo caminaron un poco a las afueras de la ciudad para después entrar en el transporte mágico de Erza, y en el cual Natsu quedó inconsciente a los pocos minutos. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al bosque, pues el transporte era muy rápido, adentrándose así y teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

El rescate fue todo un éxito, aunque como siempre la pelea se salió de control y destruyeron la pequeña cabaña dejando atados e inconscientes a los malhechores. Después de eso escoltaron a la chica hacia la villa donde vivía la cual no quedaba muy lejos del bosque. Con la recompensa en sus bolsillos se despidieron de sus clientes y emprendieron camino hacia la ciudad, solo que ahora a petición de Natsu fueron caminando.

- **¡Esos tipos no eran más que unos debiluchos! –** se quejó el pelirosa **– No dieron una buena batalla –** dijo mientras caminaba con sus manos en la nuca y observaba hacia el frente.

- **Creo que es bueno que hayamos aceptado una misión como esta –** dijo Lucy **– Podremos disfrutar muy bien de la recompensa ya que esta vez no hemos destruido una ciudad o algún edificio importante –** dijo mientras las lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

- **Antes de irnos quiero ir a comprar unos pastelillos de una famosa pastelería, me han dicho que no tienen comparación –** Dijo Erza con estrellitas en los ojos.

- **Sería buena idea comer antes de irnos, estoy hambriento –** dijo Gray tomándose su estómago.

- **¡Aye! Yo quiero un delicioso pescado –** dijo Happy.

- **¡Genial! –** decía Lucy con su cara de felicidad todavía.

- **Esperen… -** dijo Natsu mientras observaba atentamente al frente.

Wendy se tensó y vio de reojo a Natsu mientras un sello mágico se extendía por el suelo y una brillante luz salía de él.

- **¿Qué ocurre, qué es eso? –** Dijo Gray mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

- **Es un extraño sello mágico, nunca he visto algo igual –** decía Erza imitando a su compañero.

- **Pero que dem…. –** se interrumpió Lucy al ser golpeada por una gran fuerza enviándola lejos de sus compañeros.

- **¡Lucy! –** gritó Natsu corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola para protegerla.

Todos se separaron por esa extraña explosión, desorientados y cegados por la intensa luz, la cual poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose dejando ver en lo que fue el centro del sello una sombra inmóvil.

- **No puede ser –** dijo Charle viendo la extraña figura.

- **¿Es una persona? –** dijo Lucy mientras aflojaba un poco el abrazo de Natsu **- ¿Na… Natsu? –** preguntó un poco preocupada la rubia al ver que su compañero miraba desconcertado hacia la figura y luego hacia ella.

- **Wendy… -** pronunció el Dragon Slayer buscando con la mirada a la peliazul, la cual se encontraba protegida por Gray.

- **Natsu-san… -** contestó desconcertada también imitando la mirada del pelirosa.

En ese momento Lucy sintió una presencia familiar, como la que sentía en sus espíritus, poco a poco fue soltándose del agarre de Natsu y comenzó a caminar hacia el extraño. Algo en ella le decía que tenía que ir hacia él y así avanzo, olvidándose de sus compañeros… era como si una fuerza extraña la hiciera olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y solo se concentrara en aquella figura.

- **¡Lucy! –** gritó Natsu intentando seguir a la rubia, pero algo se lo impedía, además ella tenía la mirada perdida y seguía avanzando.

- **Ellos… me necesitan… él me esta llamando** – susurró Lucy dejando desconcertado al Dragon Slayer.

El resto del equipo comenzó a desesperarse, ya que miraban toda la extraña escena y algo los obligaba a quedarse en su lugar, no podían moverse incluso Natsu quien forcejeaba con aquella fuerza que le impedía seguir a su amiga. Pero algo en él también le decía que todo estaba bien, que no había nada por qué preocuparse.

- **Lucy-sama -** dijo una extraña voz masculina que provenía de aquella figura.

- **¿Quién eres? –** preguntó la maga, quien comenzó a tomar conciencia de sí misma y por fin pudo notar a aquel extraño que se encontraba arrodillado, protegiendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

- **No te… tengo mucho tiem…po, tengo que regresar pa… para recuperarme… por… por favor, tienes que cuidarla –** contestó la figura mostrándole a Lucy el pequeño bulto, distinguió una pequeña mata de cabello pelirosa sobresaliendo de una manta amarilla, aquella bebé dormía plácidamente ajena a la tensión de aquel momento.

En ese momento Lucy observó detenidamente a la persona que cargaba al bebé, era un joven muy apuesto, con ojos gatunos color ámbar, cabello azabache y una gema azul en su frente, vestía una larga capa de color negro con capucha y un gran dragón azul bordado en la espalda, tenía varias heridas y se notaba muy débil pero aun así ella sabía que protegería a aquella niña sin importar si daba su vida a cambio, de alguna u otra manera ella sentía que lo conocía.

- **Eres un espíritu… -** afirmó Lucy, aquel joven solo asintió al escucharla.

- **Ella estará a salvo con ustedes, yo tengo q… que regresar a mi mundo para recuperar mis energías juro que re… regresaré cuanto antes y… les daré todas las respuestas a las pre… preguntas que quieran hacerme –** dijo mientras ponía cuidadosamente a la bebé en brazos de Lucy **– se a…acaba mi tiempo –** dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo una reverencia a Lucy y dedicándole una leve sonrisa en cuanto se fue.

Justo cuando el extraño desapareció, los chicos pudieron moverse pero se quedaron en su sitio impactados, pues habían visto toda la escena pero no podían escuchar nada de la conversación de Lucy y no sabían que fue lo que el sujeto le había entregado a la rubia. Los Dragon Slayers quienes fueron los primeros en espabilarse comenzaron a oler el aire y compartían miradas desconcertadas.

**- Natsu-san… de… de casualidad ¿hueles lo mismo que yo? –** dijo Wendy preocupada.

**- ¿De qué hablan? –** preguntó Gray desconcertado al ver el comportamiento extraño de los Dragon Slayers.

**- Sea lo que sea, lo que ese tipo le haya entregado a Lucy, tiene mi olor –** dijo el pelirosa dejando impactados a los demás.

**- ¡Lu… Lucy! –** atinó a decir Erza, queriendo llamar la atención de su amiga, pero ella seguía como en un trance observando el lugar de donde aquel joven había desaparecido.

La rubia comenzó a bajar hasta el suelo, quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas, preocupando a sus amigos quienes en unos segundos ya estaban frente a ella… fue entonces cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de la pequeña criatura que dormía profundamente en sus brazos.

- **¿¡Un bebé!? – **dijeron al unísono los recién llegados.

Lucy miraba tiernamente a la personita, delicadamente pasó su mano por su suave cabello rosa, trazó con sus dedos sus cejas, su pequeña nariz y sus labios finitos, descendiendo por sus rechonchas y sonrosadas mejillas y después un pequeño brillo llamo su atención… una pequeña medalla de oro con la marca del gremio.

- **Tiene la marca del gremio –** se dijo Lucy a si misma pero al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de sus compañeros y observando unas palabras grabadas al reverso del dije **- dice: "Para Nashi Dragneel , con amor tus padres L&N" –** leyó en voz alta quedando impresionada al instante por aquella información que acababa de descubrir.


	2. somos padres

¿Somos Padres?...

- **¿¡Te… tengo u… un bebé!? Es… es una bro… broma ¿verdad? –** pronunció torpemente Natsu.

El resto de los chicos estaban inmóviles y con los ojos como platos asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar.

- **Pero… pero es imposible –** dijo Happy **– Es una locura eso de que Natsu tenga un bebé –** decía ausentemente mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

- **¿Cómo di a luz sin darme cuenta? ¿A caso nació como Happy?** – volvió a hablar Natsu distraídamente haciendo reaccionar a Gray.

- **¡No seas idiota! **– Dijo el pelinegro dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al Dragon Slayer **- Tu simplemente no puedes dar a luz… y mucho menos pudo salir de un huevo… es obvio que debe tener una madre – **trataba de pensar lógicamente el mago de hielo.

- **Etto… creí que el aroma de Lucy-san se había mezclado con el de la bebé cuando la tomo en brazos, pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que el mismo olor proviene de ella –** dijo Wendy mientras dirigía la mirada a la pequeñita.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello, especialmente Lucy y Natsu quienes dejaron hasta de respirar en ese momento.

- **Nashi Dragneel –** dijo Lucy en un susurro apenas audible **- El medallón decía: "con amor tus padres L&N… ¿Lucy y Natsu?... ¿yo…yo soy su… su ma… madre? –** dijo ausentemente la rubia, buscando automáticamente con la mirada a Natsu.

- **Natsu…Lucy…padres…bebé…Nashi… Natsu…Lucy…padres…bebé…Nashi… **- comenzó a repetir la pelirroja como si de un mantra se tratase, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, a los cuales les dio un escalofrío y su frente se coloreó de azul al ver un aura negra rodeando a la maga**. - ¡Natsuuuuuuu!… ¿Cómo pudiste? Has deshonrado a Fairy Tail, ¡Ni siquiera están casados! -** decía mientras tomaba a Natsu del cuello y comenzaba a zarandearlo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sus ojos en espiral.

- **Tran… tranquila Erza, debe de haber una explicación para esto – **decía Gray con una gotita en la sien tratando de calmarla antes de que dejara huérfana a la pobre niña.

-** Ti… tienes razón Gray… ¡Lucy! ¿Qué tienes que decirnos en tu defensa? – **dijo la pelirroja mientras cruzaba sus brazos y la miraba amenazadoramente.

- **Ve…veras Erza, esta situación es tan extraña para mí como para ustedes… no tengo idea de que sucede… solo sé que el chico que desapareció es un espíritu celestial, dijo que regresaría para responder nuestras preguntas – **dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba asustada a la Titania.

- **Espera un momento… ¿dijiste que era un espíritu? – **preguntó Gray

- **Así es, tiene la misma aura que poseen mis espíritus… se encontraba muy herido y dijo que tenía que recuperarse, pero antes me dijo que ella estaría a salvo con nosotros… yo confío en él y estoy segura de que regresará… además no permitiré que nada le suceda a esta niña – **dijo firmemente la maga celestial.

- **Ni yo tampoco dejaré que algo le suceda… -** dijo el pelirosa incorporándose desde el suelo en donde recientemente había perdido el conocimiento gracias a los zarandeos de Erza. - **Después de todo es mi hija ¿no? – **dijo mientras caminaba hacia Lucy y la ayudaba a levantarse, sorprendiendo a los demás por la convicción en su voz y un brillo inusual en su mirada.

- **S…** **sí** – pronunció torpemente una sonrojada Lucy.

En ese momento la bebé comenzó a moverse en los brazos de la rubia, dejando a todos los presentes paralizados del susto.

- **No puede ser… la despertaron, ¡Despertará! –** gritaba Happy corriendo en círculos por el **pánico ¿Y si no nos reconoce y… y comienza a llorar? … ¡Esto es su culpa! –** dijo mientras señalaba acusadoramente a los demás, excepto a Charle.

- **¡Ya basta Happy! Tú estás haciendo más escándalo, además ella no despertó –** susurraba Charle con una venita en la frente.

- **Creo que es mejor llegar a la ciudad y descansar por hoy, mañana temprano partiremos al gremio… cielos, estoy agotado mentalmente –** dijo Gray suspirando.

- **Sí, creo que es lo mejor…** **tenemos… tenemos que pensar con claridad –** apoyó Erza mientas se masajeaba las sienes.

- **Vamos entonces, quisiera preguntarle a Crux si no tiene información acerca de ese espíritu –** dijo Lucy.

- **Un momento… por si no se han dado cuenta… un bebé tiene necesidades especiales, supongo que tenemos que conseguir algunas cosas para mantenerla cómoda –** dijo Charle consiguiendo la atención de todos.

- **Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón, no había pensado en eso Charle –** dijo Wendy nerviosamente.

- **Bien… vámonos ya, pensaremos en eso en el camino –** dijo Gray.

Dicho eso, los jóvenes magos se dispusieron a caminar pues pronto comenzaría a atardecer, después de un rato llegaron a la ciudad y decidieron separarse, Erza, Wendy y Charle se dieron a la tarea de ir en busca de lo necesario para la bebé; mientras que Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Gray irían a registrarse en un hotel para poner a la pequeña Nashi más cómoda.

**- Conseguí 2 habitaciones dobles… aquí están las llaves – **dijo Gray mientras se acercaba a Natsu y a Lucy quienes lo esperaban en una pequeña banca fuera del hotel.

**- Gracias –** dijo Natsu tomando una llave **– acompañaré a Lucy a la habitación –** comentó mientras se adentraba al hotel.

**- Iré por algo de comer, les llevaré algo en cuanto regrese –** dijo Gray mientras observaba a la pareja un poco incómodo pues no reconocía a su amigo de la infancia, puesto que estaba comportándose de una forma muy madura para ser Natsu _**– Esto es agotador… que este idiota sea padre, y ahora comience a comportase de esa manera…simplemente lo desconozco – **_pensó el pelinegro mientras los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero tic en su ceja.

Se escuchó el click de la cerradura al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Natsu la sostuvo y le dio el pase a la rubia quien fue directo hacia una de las camas para recostar a Nashi. Lucy y Natsu no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se encontraban en el bosque, el pequeño Happy volaba detrás de ellos y observaba la escena con preocupación.

**- ¿Están molestos? –** preguntó Happy con los ojos llorosos **- ¿¡No quieren a Nashi!? –** dijo comenzando a llorar.

**- No digas eso Happy, por supuesto que la queremos… en este poco tiempo que la tuve entre mis brazos ya siento que la amo más que a nada –** dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y abrazando al exceed.

**- Happy… podrías darnos un momento a solas por favor –** dijo seriamente el Dragon Slayer **– No te preocupes… todo está bien –** dijo regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas al ver que su amigo azul comenzaba a verlo con temor.

**- Aye… entonces iré a ayudar a Gray con la comida, ya regreso –** dijo Happy secándose sus lágrimas y saliendo de la habitación.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, Lucy sentía que su cara estaba tan caliente por el severo sonrojo que tenía, después de observar a Natsu sentado en la cama, con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, ella comenzó a preocuparse y silenciosamente se arrodillo frente a él para quedar a su altura.

**- Natsu… ¿Estás bien? –** preguntó mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pues temía lo peor **– Es… está bien si tu no quie… -** se vio interrumpida por un abrazo del pelirosa.

**-Ni te atrevas a decirlo… -** dijo Natsu con voz temblorosa – **Lo siento Lucy, no quería preocuparte pero es que esto es… tan irreal, ella… - **dijo señalando el pequeño bultito durmiente en la otra cama –** cuando la vi sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago y algo cálido que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo con cada latido de mi corazón, sé que es extraño pero ella es parte de nosotros, no hay ninguna duda… lo sé y lo siento -** dijo mientras sonreía.

**- Tengo miedo Natsu –** dijo Lucy abrazándolo con fuerza y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas** – Es tan pequeña y nosotros… nosotros no sabemos nada de ella, ¿por qué llegó aquí? ¿quién quiere hacerle daño? –**decía entre lágrimas la maga.

**- La protegeremos… yo la protegeré, no dejaré que nada malo le suceda… ¡lo juro! –** dijo Natsu mientras unía su frente con la de Lucy, regalándole una de sus sonrisas logrando tranquilizar a la rubia.

**- Si… nosotros la protegeremos –** dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y correspondiendo la sonrisa **– Supongo que nosotros confiábamos en que estaría segura al enviarla aquí… después de todo somos sus padres, ahora solo tenemos que averiguar quién es el espíritu que la trajo aquí, pero creo que sería mejor esperar a que lleguen los demás, no quiero enfrentarme a Erza molesta de nuevo –** dijo nerviosamente al recordar a la pelirroja en el bosque, logrando sacar un escalofrío al pelirosa.

**- Lu… Lucy –** dijo Natsu agachando su cabeza y ocultando la mirada con su flequillo.

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** preguntó preocupada la rubia.

**- Yo, ¡yo no sé nada de bebés! ¿y si come solo pescado como Happy, o qué es lo que come?, ¿cómo diablos fue que nosotros hicimos un bebé?... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que deba enseñarle? ¡Me siento como un idiota! –** dijo mientras se paraba de golpe con su frente coloreada de azul y cascaditas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**- Pues… yo tampoco se mucho sobre eso ¿sabes? Pero creo que podremos lograrlo, además tenemos la ayuda del gremio ¿Qué puede salir mal? –** dijo Lucy con una gotita en la sien, al ver que Natsu volvía a ser el mismo y tratando de ignorar el sonrojo que amenazaba con cubrir su rostro al pensar en la segunda pregunta del Dragon Slayer.

Así pasó un largo rato en el que Lucy trataba de calmar al pobre Natsu, quien caminaba de un lado a otro y en ocasiones se hacía bolita en las esquinas de la habitación haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Logrando que Lucy se preguntara a donde había ido aquella actitud seria y madura que mostro unos momentos antes.

**- ¡Natsu por favor para ya, me estas alterando los nervios! –** dijo Lucy con una pequeña venita en la frente.

**- Pero Lu… -** se interrumpió Natsu al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a moverse.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron grueso y se quedaron paralizados al mismo tiempo, cuando vieron que Nashi comenzaba a incorporase de la cama aún adormilada y frotándose sus ojitos somnolientos viendo a su alrededor desconcertada.

**- Ma… pa… -** balbuceó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas buscando a sus padres.

**- Nashi… -** dijeron nerviosamente y al unísono Lucy y Natsu, acercándose a ella y llamando la atención de la pequeña.

La niña al verlos sonrío dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo, la pareja se sentó junto a ella.

**- Ho… ¡hola Nashi! –** dijo sonriendo nervioso Natsu alborotando su cabello haciéndola reír **– ¡Lucy! ¡Sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos! – **le dijo a la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

**- Si, tienes razón –** contestó Lucy sonriente también al sentir la pequeña manita de Nashi aferrándose a la suya.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver al resto del equipo, quedándose sin palabras y sonrojándose al ver la tierna escena.

**-Li… linda –** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran ensayado aquella línea.

De repente Erza y Wendy soltaron las bolsas de las compras, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras de sus cuerpos salían corazoncitos y se abalanzaron hacia la cama donde se encontraban dejando a Lucy y a Natsu en el suelo, ya que las chicas abrazaban efusivamente a la pequeña, seguidas de Happy y Charle que no pudieron resistir el encanto de Nashi, pues en lugar de asustarse o llorar ella solo reía adorablemente.

**- No puedo creer que alguien tan adorable como Nashi lleve tu ADN en las venas cabeza de llama** – decía el pelinegro mientras negaba y suspiraba cansinamente **– realmente es difícil de creer -**

**- ¿Qué dijiste nudista? – **dijo Natsu levantándose rápidamente para comenzar a pelear con su compañero **– ¡Pues créelo! Esa lindura es mía –** dijo chocando su frente con la del mago de hielo y mirándolo retadoramente.

**- ¿En qué estabas pensando Lucy? ¡Debiste conseguirte a alguien mejor! –** contestó Gray imitando a su amigo.

**- ¡Cállense de una vez! –** dijo Lucy roja como un tomate, al tiempo de golpear a ambos chicos en la cabeza.

**- ¡Aye Sir! –** dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban amistosamente al ver a la rubia de mal humor, ya que sabían que podía dar tanto miedo como Erza cuando se molestaba.

**- Ejem… creo que es hora de buscar respuestas, llamaré a Crux ahora –** dijo Lucy masajeándose las sienes y sacando su llave.

**- ¡Lucy mira lo que encontré! –** gritó Happy volando hacia ella entregándole una llave dorada algo extraña **- se cayó del bolsillo de Nashi –** dijo señalando el trajesito que vestía, ya que este tenía un bolsillo en el pecho.

**- Esto es extraño, es como mis llaves… Pero según lo que se solo existen 12 llaves doradas y de las cuales yo poseo 10 –**dijo examinando la llave, la parte superior de la misma era redonda perforada en medio por un pequeño cuadrado y decorada con unos kanjis extraños, a lo largo de ella se encontraba un dragón oriental serpenteando alrededor.

**- ¿Si es una llave de espíritus estelares... por qué Nashi la llevaba consigo, si aún no puede usar magia? –** preguntó Erza.

**- No tengo idea… -** dijo Lucy pensativa.

**- Bien, llama a ese espíritu al que ibas a preguntarle, esto se pone cada vez más extraño –** dijo Gray


	3. Revelaciones

Revelaciones... y más misterios

**- Puerta de la cruz del sur… ¡Yo te abro… Crux! -** invocó Lucy.

**- Oma… ¿qué necesitas Lucy-san? –** preguntó el singular espíritu.

**- Crux, podrías buscar información sobre… umm… un espíritu extraño que conocí, no me dijo su nombre pero… ¿cómo explicarlo? –** comenzó a tratar de explicar la maga, recordando la extraña escena que vivió en el bosque **- recuerdo que tenía el cabello negro corto y peinado cuidadosamente, unos extraños e hipnóticos ojos color ámbar… que parecían los de un gato… por su complexión supongo que era muy alto y sin duda era muy apuesto, tenía una rara gema azul en su frente y usaba una larga capa de color negro en la cual pude ver un gran dragón oriental azul –** terminó de decir al momento que desviaba la mirada hacia sus compañeros, quienes la veían con una gotita en la sien pues a pesar de no ver directamente al Dragon Slayer sentían su aura asesina dirigida a la rubia a quien le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

**- Te gussssta… -** dijo Happy atreviéndose a bromear mientras Nashi lo abrazaba.

**- Vaya… que describes muy bien al tipo –** dijo entre dientes Natsu con sus brazos cruzados, ganándose la mirada discreta de sus compañeros.

**- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? –** preguntó confundida la rubia dirigiéndose al Dragon Slayer **– así es como lo recuerdo, y tu Happy ¡deja las bromas! Esto es serio –** regañó por último al exceed.

**- Por cierto Crux, encontramos esta extraña llave siento su poder mágico al igual que las mías… ¿Sabes acerca de ella? –** preguntó mientras le mostraba el reluciente objeto. Crux examinó la llave y se dispuso a buscar.

**- ¡Se ha quedado dormido! –** dijeron al unísono todos excepto Happy.

**- Está buscando la información que le pedí – **dijo Lucy restándole importancia a la expresión de sus compañeros.

**-¡Oma! –** gritó Crux espantando a la mayoría menos a la rubia y a la pequeña pelirosa. **– Lucy-san, esa descripción que me diste parece coincidir con la de un espíritu que formó parte de un antiguo zodiaco… esos espíritus fueron creados por un mago muy poderoso, la llave que posees pertenece a su líder, ellos solían convivir con nosotros en el mundo de los espíritus pero hace muchas eras desaparecieron… nunca pudimos encontrarlos y así sus llaves se perdieron con el tiempo… quedando en el olvido. – **dijo quedando dormido a los pocos segundos.

**- ¿Espíritus que fueron creados? –** se cuestionó la rubia **- Eso es imposible… -** dijo en voz baja.

**- ¿Sigue buscando información? –** preguntó Wendy observando atenta al anciano durmiente.

**- No, ahora está dormido –** dijo Lucy haciendo caer a sus compañeros por la impresión.

**- ¡Aye! Yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí por primera vez –** dijo un Happy sonriente.

**- ¿Crux sabes quién es el mago que los creo? –** preguntó Lucy despertando al espíritu.

**- Me temo que no Lucy-san, ¿por cierto, dónde conseguiste esa llave? –** dijo Crux.

**- Verás… resulta que Nashi la traía consigo, el espíritu del que te hablé la trajo aquí… ella es… ella es mi hija – **dijo la rubia sonrojándose y sonriendo nerviosamente al decir lo último.

**- ¡¿Qué Lucy-san tiene una hija?! –** preguntó sorprendido el buscador de información poniendo los ojos como platos.

**- Emm… si, -** dijo la maga rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente **- todo esto es una situación extraña difícil de comprender, supongo que tenemos que seguir buscando acerca sobre ese antiguo zodiaco… ¿Cuento contigo si puedes conseguir alguna otra información al respecto, Crux? –** le preguntó seriamente.

**- Seguiré buscando Lucy-san –** dijo el espíritu asintiendo antes de que Lucy cerrara su puerta.

**- Bueno… aunque hemos conseguido algo de información, aún hay muchas dudas sobre el asunto –** dijo Gray.

**- Supongo que podemos buscar en la biblioteca del gremio, quizá podamos encontrar algo** – dijo Erza.

**- Tienes razón Erza, le pediré ayuda a Levy-chan también –** dijo Lucy.

**- ¿Y tú no puedes convocar al tipo ese? –** preguntó Natsu cruzado de brazos.

**- No puedo creerlo cabeza de carbón, ¡has hecho una pregunta inteligente! –** dijo el pelinegro asombrado.

**- No puedo hacerlo, ya que no tengo un contrato con el –** intervino la maga antes de que comenzaran a pelear **– supongo que él puede abrir la puerta como Loke y Virgo así que no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que se recupere –** dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

**-Creo que iré a dormir ya, este ha sido un día agotador –** avisó Gray en un suspiro cansino** – ¡Buenas noches! –** dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

**- ¡Buenas noches! –** contestaron los demás quedando en silencio después de unos minutos, siendo interrumpidos después por el estómago hambriento de Natsu.

**- Vaya… ¿por qué no vamos a cenar? –** preguntó sonriente el Dragon Slayer sacando una gotita a Lucy, Wendy y Charle.

*-._.-*

Al día siguiente nuestros jóvenes magos iban en el tren, todos presentaban unas profundas ojeras excepto Gray y la sonriente Nashi, que miraba atenta el paisaje que dejaba atrás el tren. El pelinegro solo podía recordar con una gotita en la sien la expresión de sus amigos cuando tocó en la habitación por la mañana.

**FLASH BACK**

Un Happy zombie abrió la puerta, dejando ver el desastre creado en la habitación.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? –** preguntó el mago de hielo asustado.

**- Na… Nashi –** dijo el exceed mientras volaba en zigzag y aterrizaba en la cama donde dormían Erza, Wendy y Charle.

Gray reparó en los magos que ahora eran padres, Lucy se encontraba medio recostada en la cabecera de la cama, Natsu tenía su cabeza recostada en una de las piernas de la rubia y la pequeña Nashi usaba el pecho del pelirosa como almohada, a su alrededor había juguetes, pañales, biberones, frascos de comida para bebé vacíos y mantas desparramados por todas partes.

**- Ejem… -** se aclaró la garganta el pelinegro, sobresaltando a todos **– lamento interrumpir sus sueños pero debemos irnos… se ven terribles ¿qué diablos pasó? –** dijo dirigiéndose a los zombies que ahora tenía por compañeros.

**- Nashi…. cena… chocolate –** dijo ausentemente Natsu.

**- Pañales… -** dijo Lucy imitando al pelirosa.

**- No quería dormir… -** dijo Erza.

**- Llanto… Nashi-chan no dejó que Natsu-san fuera a su habitación –** dijo Wendy de igual manera.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora la pelirroja, la Dragon Slayer del cielo y los 2 exceed dormían profundamente, el pelirosa iba como siempre inconsciente y la pobre Lucy cabeceaba mientras sostenía a la hiperactiva Nashi.

**- Te ayudaré un poco –** llamó la atención de la rubia el mago de hielo.

**- ¿Estás seguro Gray? –** dijo una agotada Lucy a quien rápidamente se le ilumino la mirada.

**- Si… solo espero que no se asuste o comience a llorar, creo que no sabría que hacer –** dijo Gray con un leve tic en su ceja.

**- Nashi… ve con tío Gray mamá tiene que dormir un poco –** dijo la maga celestial llamando la atención de la pequeña y depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

**- Yoo… Nashi –** saludó el pelinegro a quien la pelirosa inmediatamente dio sus brazos para que la sostuviera.

**- ¡Gracias Gray!** **Solo serán unos minutos –** dijo Lucy con lágrimas de felicidad.

El pelinegro ahora se sentó en el asiento vacío a lado de sus compañeros, para que Nashi pudiera ver por la ventana de nuevo.

**- Me agradas pequeña, mira que agotar de esa forma a ese idiota y a las chicas… especialmente a Erza es algo digno de reconocimiento –** le decía a la bebé quien solo reía como si comprendiera aquel logro.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Gray entretenía a Nashi con sus creaciones de hielo en todo el transcurso del viaje, solo cuando llegaron a la estación de Magnolia volvió a los brazos de su madre quien se sentía más revitalizada al igual que los demás, solo Natsu aún no se reponía de su mareo crónico.

Como costumbre se dirigieron primero al gremio para avisar sobre el éxito de su misión, faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar al gremio y Natsu salió corriendo dejando solo una estela de polvo sus compañeros solo lo veían alejarse con una gotita en la sien.

**- ¿Y ahora que le pasará? –** preguntó Charle.

**- No tengo idea… -** Contestó Happy.

*-._.-*

Mientras tanto en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, un pelirosa entro corriendo a toda velocidad, frenando ruidosamente llevándose unas cuantas sillas y mesas por delante.

**- Yoo Natsuu –** saludaron los del gremio quienes comían y bebían alegremente.

**- ¡Alzack… Bisca! –** gritó buscando a los nombrados, desconcertando a los demás.

**- ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? –** preguntó Alzack desde la tabla de misiones en compañía de su esposa.

**- Necesito su ayuda… Lucy y yo tenemos una bebé –** dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

El silencio se adueñó del gremio, algo realmente inusual… las palabras: ¡_**Lucy y yo tenemos una bebé!**_ Flotaban en el aire entrando una y otra vez por los oídos de todos los magos presentes.

**- ¿Quéeeeeeeeee? –** gritaron al unísono todos cuando asimilaron la información quedando blancos de la impresión, atragantándose y ahogándose con lo que comían o bebían.

**- ¡Yeiih Fairy taii! –** gritaba y aplaudía felizmente la pequeña Nashi cuando el resto del equipo más fuerte entró al gremio.


	4. Confesiones

Confesiones...

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban atónitos, solo voltearon mecánicamente en dirección a la puerta al escuchar los gritillos de la pequeña, quien al parecer conocía muy bien el gremio pues se notaba su emoción, comenzándose a revolver en los brazos de Lucy. La maga bajo a la pelirosa cuidadosamente y antes de poder sostenerle su manita ella comenzó a correr tropezando en medio del lugar.

**- ¡Nashi! –** gritó Natsu casi telestranportándose allí al instante y levantando a la pequeña que lo veía con los ojos acuosos **– Ya… ya… no pasa nada –** dijo sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

La pequeña solo atinó a sonreír también mientras lo abrazaba. Todos veían la escena incrédulos pues simplemente era algo que jamás habían imaginado poder ver.

**- Creo que… Salamander tiene razón, ella tiene su olor –** dijo Gajeel ganándose la atención de todos.

**- ¿Estás seguro? –** preguntaron Lily y Levy sorprendidos.

**- Tsk… no podría equivocarme –** dijo con indignación al ver que su enana favorita y su gato dudaban de sus palabras.

El gremio entero comenzó a asimilar la situación y poco a poco se acercaban al dragon slayer y la bebé con curiosidad. Nashi al parecer había heredado de su madre el saber usar su atractivo pues al verse rodeada de los demás magos comenzó a sonreírles y a soplar besos con ayuda de sus manitas. Logrando que en unos segundos el gremio se derritiera con ese ataque adorable súper efectivo y el salón se inundara de corazoncitos.

**- Definitivamente es tu hija Lucy –** dijo Happy con una gotita en la sien, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

**- ¿Cómo es posible que seas su padre Natsu? Ella es… Linda –** dijeron todos los hombres, sacando una venita de la frente del pelirosa.

**- Yo me pregunté lo mismo cuando la vi –** dijo Gray con un tic en su ceja, provocando que la venita del pelirosa comenzará a palpitar.

**- Nee… Nashi ¿Quién soy yo? –** preguntó con una sonrisa macabra dirigida hacia los chicos.

**- Papi –** dijo alegremente la pelirosa.

**- Si… si –** decía el dragon slayer asintiendo orgullosamente quedando estático y sombrío segundos después sobresaltando a sus compañeros **- …Ohh Nashi –** dijo sonrojado abrazando efusivamente a la pequeña frotando su mejilla con la de ella **– ¡Atrás bestias, no se acerquen! – **rugió sacando una gotita a todos los presentes por el cambio de humor tan drástico del dragon slayer.

**- Are… are… que adorable noticia Lucy, ¿por qué lo ocultaron? –** dijo Mirajane sonriente, con su mano en la mejilla al ver que Erza, Wendy, Charle y Lucy se sentaban en la barra.

**- Mira-san no es lo que crees –** contestó Lucy nerviosamente.

**- ¡Lu-chan bienvenida! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –** preguntó la peliazul integrándose al grupo.

**- Gracias Le-chan… es una larga historia, necesito tu ayuda –** dijo la rubia preocupando a la maga de escritura.

**- Por supuesto Lu-chan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo –** contestó Levy.

**- ¿Pueden decirnos que ocurrió? –** preguntó el maestro llamando la atención de todos hacia los chicos que acababan de llegar.

Todos escucharon atentamente la historia sobre como Nashi había llegado, preocupándose cuando llegó la parte en la que el espíritu mencionó que ella estaría a salvo ahí, y asombrándose cuando Lucy les mostró la extraña llave que la niña portaba, el hallazgo de Crux y las demás dudas que habían quedado en el aire después de eso.

**- Maestro… ¿usted no ha escuchado algo referente a eso? –** preguntó Erza.

**- Me temo que no Erza, podrían buscar en los archivos de la biblioteca para ver si pueden encontrar algo –** dijo el maestro.

**- Te ayudaré a buscar Lu-chan, tenemos que averiguar sobre la misteriosa llegada de Nashi-chan –** dijo la peliazul con firmeza.

**- Te lo agradezco mucho Le-chan –** contestó Lucy sonriendo.

**- Lucy… cuando Natsu llegó al gremio nos buscaba a Alzack y a mí pidiendo ayuda, ¿está todo bien? –** preguntó Bisca quien se había acercado a las chicas.

**- S…sí… bueno en realidad no – **dijo Lucy apesumbrada** – No sabemos cómo cuidar de un bebé, anoche en la cena a Natsu se le ocurrió darle chocolate y todo fue un desastre… -** dijo recordando.

**- Ya veo jeje –** dijo la peliverde con una gotita en la sien al imaginarse aquella situación **– no te preocupes, Nashi-chan ya no es tan pequeña así que estarán libres de desveladas todas las noches, generalmente los primeros meses son los más cansados, te haré una lista de lo que es más indispensable para ella en esa edad, de todos modos cuando tengas algunas dudas solo dímelo y te ayudare – **dijo sonriendo amistosamente a la maga celestial.

**- Muchas gracias Bisca –** dijo la rubia emocionada.

Las chicas se pusieron a fantasear sobre sus propios hijos en un futuro mientras Mira les servía unas bebidas, Bisca después de un rato tuvo que retirarse antes para regresar a casa.

**- Creo que iré a la biblioteca, veré si tengo suerte en encontrar algo –** dijo Lucy terminándose su bebida y levantándose de la barra.

**- Te acompaño –** dijo Levy **– tenemos más posibilidades buscando juntas –** terminó de decir mientras le sonreía a la rubia.

**- Yo también iré –** dijo Erza terminando de comer su pastelillo.

**- ¿Lucy-san puedo ayudarte también? –** preguntó Wendy.

**- Yo también me apunto –** dijo Lissana sonriente.

**- Juvia quiere ayudar –** decía sonrojada la peliazul.

**- Claro chicas… gracias –** sonrió conmovida la rubia.

Antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca Lucy se dirigió a Natsu quien seguía peleando con los chicos, pues continuaban haciéndole bromas.

**- ¿Qué pasa Lucy? –** preguntó el pelirosa percatándose de la presencia de la rubia.

**- Las chicas y yo iremos a buscar en la biblioteca, ¿cuidas de Nashi mientras estamos ahí? –** le preguntó.

**- Está bien… -** dijo para después voltear al sentir la mirada pícara de los magos.

**- Por cierto Natsu… ni se te ocurra darle chocolate de nuevo –** dijo con una mirada amenazante **– Nashi, papá estará contigo así que pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo? –** dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente para después retirarse con las chicas.

**- Wooo Natsu al parecer eso de ser padres les sale muy natural –** dijo Wakaba codeándolo.

**- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué pasará entre tú y Lucy de ahora en adelante? –** preguntó Macao con una mirada pícara.

**- ¿A qué se refieren? –** interrogó Natsu sin saber a qué se referían **– Seguiremos como siempre –** dijo simplemente.

**- Salamander es muy estúpido para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas –** dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona.

**- Tienes razón –** dijeron todos al unísono mientras asentían efusivamente.

**- ¿A qué demonios se refieren? –** preguntó molesto el dragon slayer de fuego.

**- Natsu, le diremos a Lucy que le has enseñado palabras malas a Nashi –** dijeron Wakaba y Macao negando con su cabeza.

**- Nee Natsu ¿sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? – **dijo Wakaba mientras alzaba sus cejas** – será mejor que cubras los pequeños oídos de Nashi… -** sonrío maliciosamente dando una mirada cómplice a los demás.

*-._.-*

**- Lucy… ¿has pensado sobre como llevaras tu relación con Natsu ahora que Nashi-chan llegó? –** pregunto Lissana mientras hojeaba un libro.

**- Pues… supongo que igual que siempre –** dijo Lucy aparentando tranquilidad.

**- ¡Pero debería ser diferente! –** dijo con firmeza la albina **– Es de suponerse que Nashi-chan está acostumbrada a que sus padres estén juntos todo el tiempo, o al menos se pongan cariñosos en algún momento ¿no? –** dijo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

**- ¿Pero qué cosas dices Lissana? Natsu y yo solo somos amigos –** dijo completamente roja **– Además cabe la posibilidad de que Nashi venga de otro mundo… como Edolas por ejemplo y… no venga precisamente del futuro –** dijo un poco triste al pensar en esa posibilidad, lo cual no paso desapercibido por las chicas.

**- Pero Lu-chan si fuera de otro mundo ¿Crees que Crux hubiera encontrado esa información sobre el espíritu? De haber sido así tal vez ella hubiera llegado por medio de una lacrima o algún portal –** dijo mientras pensaba en las posibilidades y trataba de animar a su amiga.

**- Es cierto Lucy-san, recuerdo cuando viajamos a Edolas y no fue nada parecido a como apareció Nashi-chan –** dijo Wendy desde una escalera en una pared llena de libros.

**- ¿Lucy-san vivirá ahora con Natsu-san? -** Preguntó sonrojada la maga de agua.

**- ¿Q…quéee? –** dijo Lucy como un tomate **- ¿Por…por qué debería ha…hacer eso? –** logró decir.

**- Juvia piensa que un bebé no debe vivir con sus padres separados, eso sería muy triste –** dijo la peliazul con los ojos llorosos a punto de hundirse en una de sus fantasías con Gray.

**- ¡Juvia tiene razón! No podemos dejar que Nashi se sienta triste al ver que sus padres actúan diferente a como ella los recuerda, quizá no tiene ni idea de que este en un Fairy Tail diferente al que ella conoce… bueno por decirlo así –** dijo Erza severamente **– Estoy dispuesta a dejar que Natsu y tu vivan juntos por el bien de Nashi, deben criarla bien el tiempo que esté aquí… pero tienen que comportarse… ¡ni siquiera intenten crear a Nashi antes de lo debido! - **amenazó con esto último a la rubia mientras le dedicaba una mirada atemorizante y su negra aura comenzaba a manifestarse.

**- ¡Aye sir! –** contestó automáticamente Lucy **-… supongo que debemos intentarlo por el bien de Nashi –** dijo recuperando la compostura.

*-._.-*

Las chicas estuvieron hasta tarde buscando pero sin tener éxito, así que decidieron intentar al día siguiente. Subieron hasta el salón del gremio donde encontraron a Nashi jugando con Happy y Lily, mientras que en un rincón apartado Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Elfman estaban sentados frente a un pizarrón al cual miraban atentamente y el resto de los magos explicaban arduamente sobre algo.

**¿Qué están haciendo? –** preguntó Erza haciendo que los presentes se estremecieran y se deshicieran rápidamente del pizarrón.

**- Solo explicábamos unas cosas a Natsu sobre cómo ser padre –** dijo Macao nerviosamente.

**- Ya veo… -** dijo la pelirroja mientras asentía orgullosamente.

**- Ser un buen padre es de hombres –** gritó Elfman sonrojado.

**- ¿Pudieron encontrar algo? –** preguntó Gray observándolas con un sonrojo también.

**- Desafortunadamente no, mañana volveremos a intentarlo –** dijo Lissana agotada.

**- Quizá puedan ayudarnos… -** dijo Levy mirando a Gajeel quien se sonrojo cuando su mirada chocó con la de ella, desconcertando a la peliazul.

**- Me parece buena idea –** dijo Gray.

**- Natsu… ya es muy tarde ¿cómo se comportó Nashi? –** preguntó Lucy mientras la veía juguetear con los exceed.

**- Ahh ella… bien… estu… estuvo bien –** dijo sonrojado evitando la mirada de la maga.

**- ¿Estas bien? Estas actuando algo extraño… bueno en realidad todos están actuando extraño –** dijo mientras paseaba la mirada entre todos los magos y volteando a ver a sus amigas quienes asintieron de forma cómplice.

**- No pasa nada en verdad… - **dijeron todos al unísono mientras se revolvían nerviosamente.

**- Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy, hay que ir a descansar –** dijo Erza suspirando cansinamente.

**- Vamos a casa Nashi –** dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a ella y la cargaba en brazos.

**- ¿Natsu puedes acompañarme? Necesito hablar contigo – **pidió la rubia haciendo estremecer al dragon slayer de fuego.

**- Esta… está bien –** dijo levantándose y uniéndose a ella en la puerta del gremio para después buscar a Happy con la mirada.

**- Yo acompañaré a Charle y a Wendy a casa –** dijo el gatito azul haciendo que la frente de su amigo pelirosa se coloreara de azul.

**- Nos vemos mañana chicos, di buenas noches Nashi –** se despidió la rubia.

**- Aios… buenash noshesh –** dijo la pelirosa despidiéndose con su manita.

**- Hasta mañana –** Se despidieron todos viendo a la pareja comenzar a caminar.

El pelirosa antes de salir volteo y observó a sus amigos compartir miradas cómplice y sonrisas pícaras, mientras que Gajeel, Gray y Elfman comenzaban a sonrojarse de nuevo… Definitivamente sería otra noche sin poder dormir.


	5. Nuestra famila

Nuestra familia

La joven pareja había llegado a la casa de Lucy, pero antes de eso Natsu tuvo que regresar corriendo al gremio por el equipaje que habían olvidado, lo cual fue rápido pues apenas habían recorrido 2 calles cuando recordaron sus cosas. En el resto del camino el pelirosa iba perdido en sus pensamientos y Lucy jugueteaba y platicaba con Nashi.

Después de acomodar el equipaje, la maga celestial dejo a Nashi en la alfombra con unas hojas y lápices para que se entretuviera mientras ella comenzaba a leer la lista que le había proporcionado Bisca.

**- ¿Qué haces Nashi? –** preguntó el dragon slayer mientras observaba atentamente a la pequeña quien estaba boca abajo dibujando un gran circulo y otros garabatos extraños alrededor.

**- Papi… tu **_**¡Moete kitase!**_** –** dijo la pelirosa mientras imitaba la frase de su padre y alzaba su puñito.

**- ¿Y dónde estoy yo? –** preguntó Natsu emocionado.

**- ¡Aquí! –** señaló la pequeña el circulo deforme que había dibujado sacando una gotita en la sien al dragon slayer.

**- Bien… Nashi y yo tomaremos un baño –** dijo Lucy llamando la atención de ambos pelirosas** – más tarde podremos hablar Natsu, ¿Te parece bien? –** preguntó al pelirosa mayor.

**- Si, no… no hay problema –** dijo Natsu volviendo a su comportamiento extraño.

**- ¿Papi también baño? –** preguntó inocentemente la pelirosa haciendo sonrojar severamente a la pareja.

**- N… no Nashi… papá tomará una siesta, está muy cansado ¿No es así Natsu? –** preguntó nerviosamente la rubia.

**- Si… estoy… estoy agotado –** dijo Natsu fingiendo un gran bostezo.

**- Yo domil también… ¡no baño! –** decía la pequeña imitando a su joven padre.

**- Vamos Nashi, será rápido y después cenaremos algo delicioso –** dijo la maga tratando de convencerla.

**- ¡No! No quelo baño –** renegó la pequeña tapándose los oídos y haciendo un puchero sacando una gotita a sus padres.

**- Nashi… ve a tomar un baño con mamá, yo esperaré aquí y después jugaré contigo–** decía Natsu sonriendo ampliamente y levantando el pulgar.

**- ¡Aye! –** gritó Nashi entusiasmada imitando a Natsu, sacando una gotita a Lucy al ver el comportamiento idéntico de ambos.

Después de convencer a Nashi, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la ducha dejando solo al dragon slayer, quien volvió a recordar con ojos muy abiertos y un notable sonrojo lo que sucedió esa tarde con los demás chicos del gremio.

**FLASH BACK**

**- Ohh por todos los cielos… -** decía Macao en el suelo con pose de derrota y un aura azul encima de el **- ¿cómo es posible que los tipos que se hacen llamar los más fuertes de Fairy Tail sean unos estúpidos en asuntos de mujeres? Esto es mucho más que espiarlas en el baño o apreciar sus bellos atributos** – dijo el mago derrotado.

**- Mira quien habla… si tu estas divorciado –** lo acuso Gray.

**- Pues sí… me divorcié pero al menos tengo a Romeo, además en mi juventud fui un experto en mujeres –** dijo el antiguo maestro.

**- Pues yo tengo a Nashi –** dijo Natsu orgullosamente.

**- Si ya lo hemos visto, pero… ¿Sabes cómo llegará Nashi-chan en un futuro? Eso quiere decir que Lucy y tu formaran una pareja, algún día se casarán y… tendrás el placer de tocar todo lo que desees el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy –** decía Macao mientras desprendía estrellitas al imaginarse esto último.

**- No puedo ni imaginarlo… -** dijo Gajeel **– simplemente es estúpido que la coneja y salamander terminen juntos, para empezar el idiota ni tiene cerebro –**

**- Concuerdo contigo… -** apoyó Gray mientras asentía.

**- Ustedes 2 estúpidos también… ¡¿cómo pueden desperdiciar a unas mujeres tan lindas teniéndolas en la palma de su mano?! –** dijo lamentándose el antiguo maestro y señalando acusadoramente al dragon slayer de hierro y al mago de hielo **- Elfman está a un paso de convertirse en hombre, puesto que ha logrado grandes avances con Evergreen… deberían tomar su ejemplo –** señaló ahora al chico Strauss.

**- ¡Otoko! Ever y yo solo somos compañeros –** decía el albino aún sonrojado.

**- ¡No puede ser! –** dijo Wakaba decepcionado **– Qué desperdicio de la juventud… Macao, es hora de tener esa charla de hombre a hombre con estos chiquillos –** dijo palmeándose el rostro derrotado.

Después de eso, ambos magos pusieron todo su empeño y dedicación en hacer que los chicos pudieran volverse según ellos unos "verdaderos hombres".

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El joven dragon slayer comenzó a ejercitarse arduamente para dejar de pensar en eso, estaba consciente de que se comportaba extraño, el simple hecho de imaginarse comportándose de una forma tan cariñosa con Lucy lo desconcertaba, el apreciaba mucho a la rubia pero nunca pensó que su relación llegaría a ese punto…

**- Lucy y yo haremos eso… -**dijo Natsu sonrojándose.

**- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué es lo que haremos? –** dijo Lucy entrando con Nashi envuelta en una toalla.

**- Na… nada –** dijo nervioso el chico comenzando con sus ejercicios de nuevo, pues se había percatado del olor dulce y embriagante de la rubia, causándole un cosquilleo en el estómago y preguntándose por que ahora lo afectaba de esa manera.

**- ¿Qué haces? –** preguntó desconcertada la rubia mientras cambiaba a la pequeña.

**- Estoy ejercitándome ¿No lo ves Lucy? –** dijo el pelirosa dejando a la rubia con una gotita en la sien.

**- Si ya lo note Natsu, es solo que hoy estás más inquieto de lo normal… -** dijo la maga.

**- Claro que no… -** negó Natsu aumentando la velocidad a sus movimientos.

**- Listo… he terminado –** dijo Lucy terminando de secar el cabello de la bebé.

**- Papi, juega comigo –** decía la pelirosa sonriendo y dando saltitos emocionada.

**- Bien ¿A qué quieres jugar? –** preguntó el joven agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

**- Uhmm… Econdite –** dijo Nashi.

**- Iré a preparar la cena, el baño aún está caliente por si gustas tomar uno – **dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

**- Gracias, lo haré en cuanto termine –** dijo Natsu.

La maga se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, escuchando los gritillos emocionados de la pequeña cuando era encontrada por el pelirosa y las risas de este al descubrir los "escondites" que ella utilizaba. Después de un largo rato, la cena estuvo lista y Lucy llamó a ambos pelirosas cuando hubo puesto la mesa.

**- Huele delicioso –** dijo Natsu sentándose con Nashi en las piernas.

**- mmm… -** decía la pelirosa saboreando la deliciosa sopa que su madre había preparado.

**- Bisca tenía razón… –** decía orgullosa la maga viendo como su pequeña tomaba con un poco de dificultad la cuchara al principio pero logró comer sin dificultad.

**- ¿Qué cosa? –** preguntó Natsu devorando su plato.

**- Nashi… creí que necesitaría más de nuestra ayuda pero ella ya puede realizar pequeñas tareas, es muy inteligente –** contestó Lucy.

**- Ya veo –** sonrío Natsu **– me pregunto ¿cómo sería cuando ella estaba más pequeña? –** dijo tratando de imaginarlo.

**- Ohh Nashi… ¿estas cansada ya? – **dijo la maga al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a cabecear mientras seguía comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Natsu decidió tomar una ducha y Lucy llevó a Nashi a la cama contándole una historia para que pudiera dormir… en un instante la pequeña cayó dormida profundamente haciendo sonreír a la maga celestial.

_**- Mamá, ¿Cómo están tú y papá?... ¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido? Me he enterado de que soy madre, mi pequeña Nashi ha llegado en circunstancias muy extrañas que me tienen preocupada, pues hay muchos misterios que aún no podemos resolver… ¿Sabías de la existencia de unos espíritus creados… y la existencia de otro zodiaco que quedó en el olvido a través del tiempo? Espero que pronto podamos encontrar una pista sobre eso… ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Natsu? Pues… resulta que es el padre de Nashi, aún no estoy segura de lo que nos depare el futuro con todo esto, pero solo sé una cosa… Poco a poco comienzo a sentirme completa, la casa se siente llena de vida y calidez cuando los veo a ambos aquí… Creo que ya es hora de despedirme cuídate mucho ¿sí? Saludos a papá… Con amor Lucy. –**_ escribió Lucy y guardó su carta cuando Natsu salió del baño.

**- ¿Nashi ya se durmió? –** preguntó buscando con la mirada al pequeño remolino pelirosa.

**- Ya jeje… creo que fue un día muy agotador para ella –** dijo la rubia señalando la cama donde sobresalía el bultito durmiente.

**- Ni que lo digas… -** dijo el pelirosa sentándose en una silla del comedor.

**- Bien… creo que es hora de hablar… - **dijo Lucy ofreciéndole una taza de té y sentándose frente a él.

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** preguntó un poco nervioso el dragon slayer.

**- Yo… yo creo que… por el bien de Nashi… deberíamos… vi…vivir juntos, ¿Qué o… opinas? –** dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada** -… ¿Natsu? –** preguntó al ver que el chico no contestaba.

**- Ahh… ehh… creo que… tienes razón… eso sería lo… lo mejor –** contestó sonrojado también.

**- Tenemos que actuar como la familia que Nashi dejó al llegar aquí, haciéndola sentir en casa –** dijo Lucy decidida.

**- Si… no me gustaría que Nashi sintiera lo mismo que yo como cuando Igneel desapareció –** contestó Natsu con un leve deje de tristeza.

**- ¡Demos lo mejor Natsu! – **dijo Lucy con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del pelirosa al notarlo triste.

**- Si… ¡demos lo mejor Lucy! –** le correspondió el dragon slayer apretando su mano.

**- Mami… papi… -** dijo entre sueños la pequeña comenzando a revolverse como si tuviera un mal sueño.

**- Será mejor ir a la cama, antes de que despierte… -** dijo Lucy levantándose **– creo que tendremos que comprar una cuna mañana… si no alguien terminará en el suelo cada día -**

**- Dormiré en el suelo –** dijo Natsu decidido.

**- Durmamos con ella esta noche… siento que nos necesita a ambos… solo por hoy –** dijo Lucy llamando la atención del pelirosa.

**- Esta bien… -** dijo el dragon slayer pasando su mano por la mata de cabello pelirosa.

La pareja se acomodó a ambos lados de Nashi, quien al sentir el calor de sus padres se relajó, Lucy y Natsu se quedaron observándola un rato antes de quedar dormidos también, sin darse cuenta de que inconscientemente se habían entrelazado sus manos… siendo la luna la única testigo de esa linda y tierna escena.


	6. Presente y Futuro

Presente y Futuro

**- Deberías descansar un poco Natsu –** dijo una pelirroja con un niño aún dormido en brazos entrando a la enfermería **– Al menos deberías comer algo… -** dijo Erza al ver la negativa del pelirosa **– Traje bocadillos, así que… ¡más vale que te los comas! –** amenazó antes de que Natsu volviera a negar.

**- Gracias por venir Erza – **dijo Natsu antes de tomar un bocadillo **-…Y gracias por esto también – **dijo refiriéndose al pequeño sándwich que acababa de devorar** - ¿Co… cómo está Kenshi? –** preguntó tratando de parecer calmado, pero sin éxito alguno ya que su voz se quebró al recordar su situación, su esposa herida e inconsciente y su pequeña desaparecida.

**- Esta bien… Natsu, debemos ser fuertes, solucionaremos esto… tenlo por seguro –** dijo la maga, tratando de evitar las lágrimas… nunca había conocido a aquel pelirosa frágil y derrotado, estaba segura de que nunca podría olvidar aquel rostro de agonía pura.

**FLASH BACK**

Un mago pelirosa corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, seguido de un gato azul que volaba detrás de él, era de noche y acababan de llegar de misión dirigiéndose a casa donde su familia lo esperaba, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir aquella opresión en el pecho al poner un pie en Magnolia, de pronto notó el olor a humo y cenizas mezclado con el de la podredumbre de la maldad… pero había algo más, un olor que él conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano… el de su Lucy.

**- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –** preguntó aterrado el exceed, viendo como su mejor amigo se quedaba petrificado frente aquella casa en llamas, las cuales sus amigos luchaban por extinguir **- ¡Natsuuu! –** gritó al ver que el mago entraba rápidamente.

Dentro de la casa el mago buscaba atemorizado el origen de aquella fragancia a vainilla que tanto le gustaba y vio una figura en el suelo rodeada de llamas, pero misteriosamente algo les impedía tocarla, corrió hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

**- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy despierta por favor! –** gritaba el mago de fuego mientras zarandeaba a la chica que yacía inconsciente. **- ¡Nashi, ¿dónde está Nashi?! –** preguntaba al aire como si las llamas pudieran responderle.

**- Na…shi… Natsu… ella es…ta a salvo –** dijo complicadamente la rubia comenzando a toser fuertemente por el efecto del humo.

Todos los magos que estaban afuera observaron como las llamas eran consumidas por el dragon slayer quien salió con la rubia en sus brazos.

**- ¡Wendy! –** gritaba desesperadamente el mago de fuego.

**- ¡Déjamelo a mí Natsu-san! –** dijo la maga comenzando a sanar las fuertes heridas que había sufrido la maga celestial.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –** preguntó el pelirosa apretando fuertemente los puños para dejar de temblar.

**- No lo sabemos con exactitud Natsu, Charle y Wendy fueron a pedir nuestra ayuda y cuando llegamos aquí las cosas ya estaban así… si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes… -** dijo el mago de hielo con la voz quebrada y golpeando fuertemente una pared.

**- Salamander ¿En dónde está Nashi? –** preguntó el dragon slayer de hierro llamando la atención de los presentes.

**- No lo sé… - **dijo en un hilo de voz y cayendo de rodillas **– Lucy alcanzó a decirme que estaba a salvo antes de quedar completamente inconsciente –** dijo temblando y haciendo sangrar sus palmas al enterrar inconscientemente sus uñas.

**- ¿No perciben el rastro de los atacantes? –** preguntó un peliazul con un tatuaje en su rostro.

**- No… apesta a podrido, supongo que los desgraciados lo hicieron para despistarnos, tomando en cuenta nuestro sentido del olfato… -** dijo Gajeel con impotencia.

**- Natsu-san… -** dijo Wendy haciendo que todos los presentes corrieran hacia ella y la rubia **– Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance… por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que recupere su magia –**dijo la peliazul.

**- Gracias Wendy… -** dijo Natsu cabizbajo.

**- Llevémosla a descansar, las chicas deben de estar preocupadas –** dijo Gray.

**- Ni que lo digas, me costó demasiado convencer a Erza de que se quedara en casa –** dijo Jellal.

**- Vamos… -** dijo ausentemente Natsu, cargando cuidadosamente a Lucy y depositando un beso en su frente, sus amigos solo podían ver el dolor que se notaba en sus ojos. **– Esos imbéciles pagarán por lo que han hecho… -** dijo el mago de fuego con una mirada afilada, tensándose de la ira, el miedo, y la culpa que se mezclaban en su interior.

**- Charle… ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que Lucy estaba en problemas? –** preguntó el exceed azul conteniendo las lágrimas.

**- Tuve una de mis visiones Happy, solo pude mirar unas sombras espeluznantes y llenas de magia oscura atacando a Lucy, ella peleó hasta quedar sin magia para proteger a Nashi… Ryu peleaba junto a ella. –** dijo la gatita blanca con una mirada angustiada haciendo que los demás magos suspiraran con alivio al escuchar eso último.

**- ¿Oíste eso Natsu? Si Ryu esta con ella eso quiere decir que Nashi está a salvo –** dijo Gray tratando de animar a su amigo.

**- Solo tenemos que esperar a que Lucy nos cuente el resto cuando despierte… -** dijo Jellal.

Los chicos trasladaron a la maga a la enfermería del gremio, Natsu permaneció toda la noche a su lado, solo había visto angustiado el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, ningún quejido ni movimiento alguno excepto ese. Muchas veces estuvo tentado a salir corriendo en busca de Polyushka pero sus amigos lo detenían o el mismo lo hacía pues se rehusaba a dejarla sola e indefensa nuevamente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Habían pasado 2 noches desde aquel trágico momento y Lucy seguía en el mismo estado, por lo tanto el maestro acordó que si esa mañana la rubia no presentaba ningún cambio el mismo iría en busca de la maga sanadora así que todos esperaban ansiosos y preocupados alguna mejoría.

*-._.-*

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se podía apreciar una joven pareja que dormía tranquilamente abrazados el uno al otro, y a su lado una pequeña pelirosa se revolvía inquietamente comenzando a despertar.

**- ¡Kyaaa! –** se oyó un grito seguido por un sonido sordo.

**- Auch… -** se quejó el chico, pues fue el que recibió el impacto al caer de la cama.

**- Necesitamos una cuna… -** dijo Lucy volviéndose a acurrucar en su almohada, a pesar de haber caído, estaba cálida y algo… o más bien alguien había amortiguado el golpe.

**- Si –** dijo Natsu aclarándose la garganta y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

**- ¡Ohh por Dios! Lo siento –** dijo Lucy sonrojada también al darse cuenta de que estaba encima del mago de fuego, y para colmo se había acurrucado más en él al sentirse tan cómoda.

Ambos se encontraban muy cerca, al disculparse Lucy quedó a la altura del rostro del dragon slayer, los dos habían dejado de moverse sin saber que hacer después, al cabo de unos segundos la pequeña Nashi cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que sus labios terminarán tocándose.

**- Mami, Papi… ¿besho? –** dijo la pequeña aun desperezándose **- Yo también besho –** dijo lanzándose hacia sus padres y depositando un besito en la mejilla de ambos.

**-¡Nashi!-** dijeron al unísono los adultos, más rojos que un tomate separándose inmediatamente siendo interrumpidos por el rugido del estómago de la pequeña.

**- ¡Iré a preparar el desayuno! –** dijo más efusivamente la maga antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina.

**- ¡Buenos días Nashi! –** dijo el mago abrazando a la pequeña **– Lo primero que haremos hoy será ir a comprar una cama para ti… para que no sorprendas a mamá ni a papá de esa forma –** dijo volviendo a ruborizarse recordando los suaves labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

**- ¡Aye! –** respondió la pequeña abrazando a su padre.

Después de un rato jugando, ambos pelirosas fueron directo a la cocina guiados por el exquisito aroma que desprendía el desayuno que preparaba Lucy. Cuando estuvo listo se sentaron como la noche anterior, disfrutando de comer en familia aunque esta vez todo fue en silencio, a excepción de los comentarios de la pequeña sobre la rica comida.

Habiendo terminado el desayuno se dispusieron a prepararse para irse al gremio, pero antes como habían decidido, fueron directamente a comprar una cama nueva para Nashi, lo cual fue un reto para nuestros magos, pues peleaban con cada parte o tornillo que no coincidía cuando intentaban armarla, pero al final valió la pena pues la pequeña se emocionó bastante cuando la vio terminada y lista.

**- ¡Ya es muy tarde! Hay que darnos prisa Natsu –** decía la maga celestial sentada en el suelo de la habitación.

**- Dame un respiro… -** dijo Natsu recostado también en el suelo **– Nunca pensé que armar una cuna sería tan agotador –** se quejó al ver a su pequeña brincando y rodando en su nueva cama.

**- Ni yo tampoco… - **suspiró Lucy mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a Natsu **– Hay que darnos prisa, quedé con las chicas de seguir buscando en la biblioteca –**

**- Es cierto, lo había olvidado…** - dijo el pelirosa poniéndose de pie **– vamos Nashi –** dijo mientras la cargaba sobre sus hombros.

La nueva familia emprendió el camino hacia el gremio, donde fueron sorprendidos por la actitud de sus compañeros.

**- ¡Ohayoo! –** Saludaron Lucy y Natsu.

**- ¿Por qué llegan hasta ahora? ¡Estábamos preocupados! –** dijo Erza cruzada de brazos.

**- Lo siento Erza, antes decidimos ir a comprar una nueva cama para Nashi –** dijo Lucy desviando la mirada y sonrojándose, haciendo que Natsu la imitara al recordar la encantadora forma en la que se despertaron.

**- ¿Qué les pasa? –** volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

**- Na… nada… -** contestó la pareja.

**- Eso es muy sospechoso… -** dijo Erza comenzando a emitir su oscura aura.

**- Papi… besho mami –** dijo la pequeña alegremente desde los hombros de su padre.

Caos… sería la palabra perfecta para describir aquella escena… Las chicas sonrojadas y emocionadas por el acontecimiento, incluida Titania taclearon a Lucy y comenzaron a bombardearla con toda clase de preguntas y acusaciones. Mientras que los chicos codeaban y le dedicaban al dragon slayer de fuego miradas picaras, sonrisas brillantes y pulgares de aprobación en alto. Los únicos que estaban en su sitio sin poder creer aquello eran Gray, Gajeel y Elfman quienes estaban petrificados, con los ojos como platos y con las mandíbulas desencajadas, imaginando que Natsu había realizado aquel movimiento antes que ellos. Eso era IMPERDONABLE.


	7. Ryu

Ryu

**- ¡Te juro que no es lo que piensas Erza… fu… fue un accidente! –** decía una rubia intimidada por Titania. **– Solo caímos de la cama y sucedió, fue un solo simple roce de labios – **dijo un poco sonrojada.

**- Lucy-san, su relación con Natsu-san está dando frutos **– decía Juvia sonrojada **– Juvia desea que Gray-sama la bese también –** dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos y hundiéndose en sus típicas fantasías.

**- Erza… deberías de tranquilizarte un poco… -** dijo Mirajane sonriente **- ¿Y si fueran tú y Jellal quienes estuvieran en la misma situación de Lucy y Natsu? –** remató la ojiazul dejando a Erza en shock y con el rostro encendido al color de su cabello.

**- Lu-chan, ¿ya habías besado a alguien antes? –** susurró Levy a Lucy en el oído.

**- Claro que no Levy-chan –** contestó la rubia con un suspiro.

**- Entonces eso quiere decir que Natsu… ¡tomó tu primer beso! –** dijo la peliazul en voz baja y sonrojándose a la vez.

**- E… eso… no fu…fue un be…beso ¡Levy-chan! –** dijo Lucy con el sonrojo al límite **– Es… ¡es hora de seguir buscando! –** dijo palmeándose las mejillas para recuperarse.

Habiendo dicho esto y decepcionadas de no poder sacarle más información a la maga celestial, el resto de las chicas regresaron a sus respectivas actividades, quedando solamente quienes se ofrecieron a seguir buscando con Lucy en la biblioteca.

*-._.-*

**- ¡Ya les dije que solo fue un accidente! –** gritaba Natsu a los magos que lo rodeaban **– Nos caímos porque Nashi nos tiró de la cama – **decía con su puño encendido y fulminándolos con la mirada.

**- ¡Moete kita se! –** lo imitaba la pequeña aún desde sus hombros.

**- Nos emocionamos por nada… nos has decepcionado Natsu –** dijeron al unísono mientras se alejaban con una expresión de derrota, quedando solamente 2 pelinegros congelados en su lugar.

**- Por un momento me preocupe cabeza de llama –** dijo Gray saliendo de su estado de shock.

**- Salamander estúpido… -** susurró Gajeel con un tic en la ceja.

**- ¿Qué dijiste traga hierro? –** gritó molesto el pelirosa, estirando su puño en dirección del dragon slayer de hierro y a su vez sacando una gotita en ambos chicos.

**- ¿Sabías que no tienes nada de amenazante cuando Nashi abraza cariñosamente tu cabeza? –** dijo Gray sonriendo burlonamente junto con Gajeel.

**- No importa… después de todo puedo notar tu envidia por querer estar en mi lugar –** dijo orgulloso el padre.

_**- Entonces… ¿es así como se comporta un padre o solo es la idiotez de Salamander? –**_ pensó el mago de hierro con una gotita en la sien al ver el comportamiento del pelirosa.

**- Ohh déjame decirte que ya lo he estado antes –** se burló el mago de hielo molestando a su amigo.

–_**Definitivamente… eso no es para mí –**_ se dijo Gajeel a si mismo mientras seguía contemplando la escena.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir nudista? –** preguntó Natsu con una venita en la frente.

**- Yo cuide de Nashi para que Lucy descansara un poco, después de todo el idiota de su padre estaba inconsciente en el tren –** dijo altaneramente cruzándose de brazos ** - ¿verdad Nashi? jugaste con el tío Gray. –**

**- ¡Aye! Tío gree hizo fol y maiposha –** dijo emocionada la pelirosa mientras un aura depresiva rodeaba a su padre. **– Papi ¿dónde Kenshi y Kaito y chiiro? –** preguntó llamando la atención de los 3 magos.

**- ¿Y esos quiénes son, acaso los conoces Salamander? –** preguntó Gajeel.

**- No lo sé –** contestó Natsu preocupado.

**- ¿Podrían ser algunos espíritus como el que estamos buscando? –** se preguntó Gray.

**- Es posible… iré a preguntarle a Lucy –** dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca **– ¿Y ustedes por qué me están siguiendo? – **preguntó al ver que era seguido por los chicos.

**- Curiosidad… –** dijo Gajeel simplemente.

**- ¡Esto también me interesa idiota! –** soltó molesto el mago de hielo.

Dicho eso los 3 chicos seguidos por los exceed que habían estado mirando y escuchando toda la plática con una gotita en la sien al ver el comportamiento inmaduro de sus compañeros, fueron rumbo a donde se encontraban las chicas.

**- ¡Lucy! ¿¡Por qué has dejado a Nashi con Gray!? – **dijo el pelirosa en cuanto pudo ver a la rubia. Haciendo que sus compañeros que lo seguían cayeran de espaldas.

**- ¿A qué te refieres Natsu? –** preguntó Lucy confundida.

**- ¡Olvida eso Natsu, recuerda lo más importante! –** dijo Gray con una gotita en la sien después de haberse levantado.

**- Creo que aún no lo supera –** afirmó Lily.

**- Ni lo superará… -** confirmó Gajeel incorporándose también.

**- Gray se ofreció a ayudarme, tenía que descansar un poco –** dijo Lucy observando a un molesto pelirosa con brazos cruzados.

**- ¡Lucy-san, no puedo creer que hayas utilizado a Nashi-chan para seducir a Gray-sama! –** dijo Juvia dramáticamente y fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.

**- ¡Claro que no! –** dijo Lucy con una gotita en la sien al verse asechada por una tétrica Juvia y un dragon slayer con llamas en los puños.

**- Vaya escena… -** pensaron Gajeel, Gray, Lily, Charle, Wendy, Levy y Lissana.

**- Tranquilícense ya, nuestra prioridad es encontrar algo sobre esos espíritus –** amenazó Erza sacando un escalofrió a todos los presentes.

**- Por cierto… a eso veníamos –** dijo Gray llamando la atención de las chicas.

**- ¿Encontraron algo? –** preguntó Levy emocionada.

**- No, desgraciadamente no… pero Nashi mencionó unos nombres, quizá sean de ayuda –** dijo el pelinegro** – Le preguntó a Natsu sobre un tal Kenshi, Kaito y… supongo que quiso decir Chihiro –** dijo tratando de recordar las palabras de la pequeña.

**- Ummm… Levy-chan ¿Te suenan de algo? –** preguntó Lucy tratando de recordar algún indicio de ello en los libros que había leído el día anterior.

**- Me temo que no Lu-chan… -** contesto la peliazul después de un rato.

**- No hay que preocuparse… después de todo podemos seguir buscando –** animó Lissana.

**- Es cierto, quedan muchos libros por estudiar… así que ¡pónganse a ayudar también! –** grito Erza a los chicos.

**- ¡Aye Sir! –** dijeron los tres tomando un libro al instante.

Los magos leían un libro tras otro y los que parecían sufrir con eso eran Natsu y Gajeel, pues cuando leían más de 3 páginas comenzaban a cabecear de sueño, pero una mirada fulminante de cierta pelirroja siempre les espantaba el sueño.

**- Supongo que no podremos encontrar nada… -** dijo Lucy con expresión derrotada.

**- No te desesperes Lu-chan –** dijo Levy dándole una palmadita en su hombro **- ¿Estás bien? –** dijo preocupada al ver que su amiga estaba como en un trance.

**- Él viene… -** susurró deslizándose hacia el suelo y poniéndose en posición de loto, mientras los demás la veían desconcertados y al mismo tiempo tensos preparándose para la batalla en caso de ser necesario.

**- ¡Ryu! –** gritaba y sonreía la pequeña revolviéndose en el regazo de Natsu.

De pronto Lucy comenzó a emitir una tenue luz y en el suelo frente a ella comenzó a formarse el mismo sello mágico del bosque, un rato después la rubia perdió la conciencia y comenzó a desvanecerse pero Natsu llegó a ella antes de que tocara el suelo.

**- ¿Qué sucedió? –** cuestionó Lucy recuperando el conocimiento después de unos segundos.

**- Creo que te volvió a pasar lo mismo que en el bosque –** contestó Natsu preocupado **- ¿Te sientes bien? –** preguntó mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

**- Estoy bien… creo que al fin encontramos algo –** dijo la maga celestial desviando su mirada a la figura que había aparecido en el sello.

**- Ryu… Ryuuuu –** corrió Nashi abrazando al chico. El cual ya no llevaba puesta aquella gran capa negra, si no que vestía una ajustada playera azul marino sin mangas, la cual dejaba ver su bien trabajado cuerpo y el tatuaje de un dragón oriental el cual comenzaba en su hombro derecho y terminaba un poco antes de llegar al codo, guantes negros con los dedos al descubierto, una cinta azul celeste con detalles en dorado estaba atada a su cintura, usaba unos pantalones y botas en color negro.

**- Nashi-sama –** sonrió levemente, haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas presentes y ganándose expresiones de irritación por parte de los chicos.

**- Perdón por tomar un poco de su magia Lucy-sama –** dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia. **– Pero necesitaba de su ayuda para poder entrar. –**

**- No hay problema –** dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras se paraba con ayuda de Natsu **– Así que tu nombre es Ryu** – vio cómo su pequeña seguía aferrada al chico, quien ya la sostenía en brazos.

**- Eso es correcto… -** afirmó el pelinegro.

**- ¿Ya te has recuperado de tus heridas?** – preguntó la rubia, de pronto preocupada al recordar el estado en el que lo conoció.

**- Si… agradezco su preocupación –** dijo Ryu haciendo nuevamente una ligera reverencia.

**- Ejem… -** dijo Natsu aclarándose la garganta y apretando más el agarre en la cintura de la rubia, pues cuando la ayudo a levantarse dejo su mano ahí, sin ninguna intención de moverla **- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo conoces a Nashi? –** preguntó bruscamente.

**- Lo siento… debí haberme presentado formalmente desde antes… mi nombre es Ryu, soy el guardián de Nashi-sama y líder del Juunishi –** dijo mirando fijamente a todos los presentes.

**- ¿Guardián? ¿Juunishi? –** preguntó Lucy desconcertada **- ¿Vienen del futuro o de algún mundo alterno?, ¿Podrías por favor explicarnos por qué trajiste a Nashi aquí?–** pidió la rubia con preocupación.

**- Venimos de un futuro no muy lejano, Nashi-sama fue elegida como la portadora de nuestra magia, es similar a la de sus espíritus como ya lo ha notado… En ese futuro, fuimos atacados por un mago que desea el poder de Nashi-sama, yo tuve que huir con ella para poder salvarla. –** contestó Ryu.

**- ¿Pero cómo Nashi puede ser portadora de una magia como esa si es apenas una bebé? – **preguntó Lucy abrazando a Natsu inconscientemente.

**- Nashi-sama tiene un alma singular, ella posee un fuerte poder latente, ha sido bendecida tanto por los espíritus estelares como por mi creador. El Juunishi fue sellado hace muchísimo tiempo pero ella pudo liberarme desde antes de haber nacido… -** sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña **– Por eso mi creador le ha obsequiado esta magia, ella es digna de portarla. –**

Todos habían quedado sin palabras al escuchar aquello solo podían observar como la penetrante mirada de Ryu se paseaba por cada uno de ellos, esperando más preguntas que responder.

**- ¿Tu… quien es tu creador, y por qué el Juunishi fue sellado? –** volvió a preguntar Lucy.

**- Mi creador… fue Kouki-sama y el Juunishi fue sellado por uno de sus descendientes, cuando tiempo atrás querían usarnos para romper el equilibrio de Earth Land y los otros mundos… -** dijo en un hilo de voz.

**- Así que supongo que es lo que pretenden hacer en el futuro ¿cierto? –** dijo Gray mirándolo fijamente.

**- Así es Gray-sama –** afirmó el chico, notando la preocupación casi palpable que desprendían los magos **– Lucy-sama del futuro me pidió venir aquí para proteger a Nashi-sama dándole tiempo para idear un plan y así evitar eso –** dijo por último.

**- Y lo evitaremos… - **dijo Natsu **– ¡ayudaremos también! –** apretando el abrazo al sentir que la rubia comenzaba a temblar.

**- ¡Por supuesto! –** dijeron todos los demás al unísono.

**- Por cierto Ryu… Nashi mencionó unos nombres "Kenshi, Kaito y Chihiro" ¿también son miembros del Juunishi? –** preguntó Lucy recordando lo que le había dicho Gray.

**- Me temo que no Lucy-sama… ella se refiere a… sus compañeros de juegos –** dijo Ryu algo incómodo.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** cuestionó la rubia desconcertada.

**- Pues… ellos son… sus primogénitos… -** terminó de decir aclarándose la garganta.

**- ¿¡Quieres decir que Natsu y yo tenemos más hijos!? –** preguntó Lucy más roja que un tomate. Dejando a sus compañeros pasmados al imaginarse tal cosa.

**- No me refiero a eso Lucy-sama… yo… -** se revolvió nerviosamente mientras miraba fugazmente al resto de los magos **– Kenshi-san es hijo de Erza-sama y Jellal-sama, Kaito-san es el primogénito de Gray-sama y Juvia-sama… por ultimo Chihiro-san es la hija de Levy-sama y Gajeel-sama –** terminó de decir aclarándose la garganta nuevamente.

Natsu y Lucy que estaban dando la espalda a los demás voltearon simultáneamente buscando a los susodichos, quienes parecían haberse clavado ahí en sus lugares, estaban tan rojos como un tomate y sus ojos muy abiertos sin poder parpadear, Gray y Gajeel sudaban nerviosamente sin dirigir la mirada hacia las madres de sus futuros retoños.

**- Je… Jellal y… yo –** dijo torpemente la pelirroja antes de desmayarse.

**- Un… hijo de Gra… Gray-sama –** decía la peliazul con corazoncitos en los ojos cuando de pronto también azoto en el suelo.

**- La… la enana y… yo… -** pudo vocalizar Gajeel antes de perder la conciencia también.

**- Vaya noticia… -** decían ausentemente Charle y Lissana mientras Wendy corría a atender a los chicos inconscientes.


	8. Espíritu Oscuro

Espíritu Oscuro

Por enfrente de la barra del gremio se podía observar una extraña caravana la cual iba encabezada por Lucy y Ryu quien iba sosteniendo a Nashi, seguida de Natsu con una pelirroja en sus brazos, detrás de él iban Gray cargando a Juvia y Lily transportando al dragon Slayer de hierro, Lissana y Wendy servían de apoyo a una pequeña peliazul y por ultimo Charle y Happy volaban tras ellos con una gotita en la sien.

**- Are are… ¿Qué sucedió? –** preguntó Mirajane desde detrás de la barra al mismo tiempo que el resto de los magos que se encontraban en el gremio voltearan en su dirección.

**- Hemos recibido algunas noticias interesantes sobre el… etto… pasado… futuro de Nashi – **respondió Lissana ayudando a Levy a tomar asiento.

Todos miraban desconcertados a sus compañeros, y cuando repararon en el extraño que sostenía a Nashi se tensaron.

**- ¿Quién es él? –** preguntó Macao desconfiado.

**- Él es Ryu… fue quien trajo a Nashi hasta aquí –** dijo Lucy presentándolo a los demás.

**- Gracias por cuidar de Nashi-sama –** decía Ryu haciendo una de sus típicas reverencias.

**- Natsu deberían de llevar a los chicos a la enfermería –** susurró Lucy al pelirosa en el oído.

**- Es cierto… -** contestó encaminándose seguido de Gray y Lily.

**- ¿Qué sucede Ryu? –** preguntó la rubia al ver que el chico se tensó de pronto.

**- Lucy-sama… tengo que retirarme, volveré en cuanto tenga más noticias –** dijo Ryu poniendo a Nashi en los brazos de su madre.

**- … Esta bien Ryu… regresa con cuidado –** respondió la rubia quedando pensativa después de ver que Ryu desaparecía entre una brillante luz.

**- ¿Y qué fue lo que descubrieron? –** preguntó el maestro haciendo reaccionar a la rubia y ganándose la atención de los demás.

**- Descubrimos que Nashi es la portadora de una magia similar a la mía, ella puede invocar al Juunishi del cual Ryu es el líder… sin embargo fui atacada en ese tiempo, así que mi yo futuro le pidió a Ryu que huyera con ella… alguien busca la magia que Nashi posee… -** dijo Lucy con preocupación en su voz.

**- ¿Lost Magic? –** cuestionó Makarov pensativo.

**- Al parecer si… desgraciadamente Ryu no nos dio muchos detalles al respecto pero por lo menos ya tenemos un punto por el cual guiarnos… seguiré buscando –** contesto la rubia frotando su nariz juguetonamente con la de la pequeña.

**- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué sucedió con Erza y los demás, es muy raro de ellos que queden en ese estado? –** preguntó el maestro con preocupación.

**- Ahh… eso… etto… al parecer quedaron impactados al saber de los compañeros de juegos de Nashi –** dijo Lucy mientras reía nerviosamente y una gotita aparecía en su sien.

**- Ya veo… parece que la futura generación de Fairy Tail será extraordinaria… -** dijo Makarov cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo orgullosamente **- ¡más vale que se den prisa mocosos porque quiero llegar a conocer a mis nietos! –** gritó sacando una gotita al resto de los magos que se encontraban allí, y haciendo sonrojar a las chicas.

**- ¿y crees que Laxus esté de acuerdo con eso maestro? –** preguntó Macao con una sonrisa burlona.

**- Claro que sí, tiene que darle un nieto a este pobre viejo, el día que decida retirarme podré disfrutar de esos momentos con las futuras leyendas de Fairy Tail –** decía el maestro con cascaditas de lágrimas por la emoción.

Después de unos minutos, los magos que estaban antes en el salón volvieron a sus actividades, Mira le ofreció un té a la pequeña Levy, Lissana entró a la barra para ayudar a su hermana a atender a los magos y el resto de las chicas se sentaron a lado de la maga de escritura.

**- ¿Cómo están los chicos? –** preguntó la rubia al ver que su pelirosa y sus acompañantes se acercaban a ellas.

**- Bien… siguen inconscientes pero parece que disfrutan lo que sea que estén soñando –** contestó Natsu.

**- Mira, necesito una cerveza por favor–** dijo Gray tomando asiento y se masajeaba las sienes.

**- No puedo creer que el estúpido traga hierro se desmayara solo por eso –** se burló Natsu.

**- ¡Natsu, será mejor que moderes tu vocabulario frente a Nashi! –** susurró amenazadoramente Lucy fulminándolo con la mirada.

**- ¡Aye sir! –** contestó asustado el pelirosa, cuando un pequeño estornudo llamó la atención de los chicos.

**- ¿Estas bien Nashi? –** preguntó Lucy volteando a observar a la pequeña sentada en su regazo.

**- Mami… vamosh casha –** dijo desganadamente la pelirosa frotándose los ojitos.

**- ¡Tienes fiebre! –** dijo preocupada la rubia sobresaltando a Natsu.

**- ¡Nashi! ¿Qué te pasa cariño? –** preguntó Natsu **- ¡Lucy hemos fallado como padres, mi pequeña Nashi tiene fiebre!...¡Wendy… Wendy, hay que llamar a Polyushka-san! –** gritó el pelirosa con lágrimas en los ojos sacando una gotita a los que veían la escena.

_**- Pobre Nashi, aparte de tener un padre sobreprotector, también es un idiota exagerado –**_ pensaron al mismo tiempo los magos que observaban la escena.

**- ¡Papi calla! –** se quejó la pequeña cubriendo sus orejas y cerrando sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Lucy.

**- ¡No puede ser! Nashi me odia… soy un fracaso como padre –** decía Natsu en un rincón de la barra haciendo circulitos en el suelo con su dedo y con rodeado de un aura de depresión, sacando una gotita a todos los presentes.

**- Tranquilo Natsu-san, solo es un resfriado – **dijo la dragon Slayer del cielo mientras usaba su magia en la pelirosa **– no hay nada mejor que una rica sopa hecha por mamá y una buena noche de sueño para recuperarse Nashi-chan… ya verás que mañana estarás como nueva –** dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

**- ¡Gracias Wendy! –** dijo aliviada Lucy **– creo que es mejor a ir a casa, quiero que Nashi se sienta mejor pronto –** terminó de decir levantándose de su asiento y cargando a la pelirosa, quien rápidamente acomodo su cabecita en el hombro de su madre.

**- ¡Vamos Happy! –** dijo Natsu levantándose y encaminándose hacia la rubia **– Pronto te sentirás mejor preciosa – **dijo depositando un besito en cabeza y al mismo tiempo sacando una sonrisa enternecida a todos los presentes.

**- ¡Nos vemos chicos! –** se despidió la maga celestial seguida por el pelirosa y el exceed azul.

**- Are are… en verdad forman una bonita familia ¿no es así? –** dijo Mirajane sonriendo viendo a sus amigos marchar.

**- Eso es verdad Mira-nee –** apoyó Lissana _**– me alegro por ti Natsu –**_ pensó.

*-._.-*

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, una rubia comenzó a despertarse lentamente, tratando de enfocar su vista para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, al voltear pudo distinguir una cabellera rosa, recostada en la cama. Ella sonrío al reconocer a la persona que dormía a su lado y que inconscientemente apretaba su mano, percatándose después que gimoteaba y hablaba entre sueños.

**- Natsu… -** susurró al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello del chico.

**- ¡Lucy! –** dijo el pelirosa incorporándose rápidamente abrazando instantáneamente a la rubia **– mi Lucy… ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho, ¡maldición! no pude protegerlas –** decía Natsu comenzando a temblar y a derramar unas lágrimas.

**- Estoy bien Natsu… -** contestó la maga con la voz quebrada, abrazando fuertemente al pelirosa y mordiéndose el labio tratando de contener su llanto **– Tranquilo mi amor… nunca imaginamos que esto llegaría a pasar así que no te culpes por ello… afortunadamente Miwa me protegió del incendio… Nashi está bien, sabes que Ryu la protegerá bien…y gracias al cielo pude poner a salvo sus llaves a tiempo – **dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y tomaba el rostro de Natsu.

**- ¿Quién fue el que te hizo esto, como fue que sucedió? –** preguntó frunciendo el ceño por la creciente ira que comenzaba a sentir, aunque poco a poco comenzó a relajarse gracias a las caricias que le ofrecían las suaves manos de su mujer quien retiraba cariñosamente el resto de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

**- No estoy completamente segura, solo pude observar esas horribles sombras que tomaron forma de un oni o algo parecido… todo fue tan rápido y repentino – **dijo sintiendo un escalofrío.

**FLASH BACK**

Había una habitación con paredes rosas, un estante de libros coloridos y un mueble lleno de juguetes, una linda cuna en el fondo y a lado de ella se encontraban una mesita de noche y una silla mecedora en la cual Lucy estaba sentada leyendo un cuento a la pequeña pelirosa que cabeceaba de sueño en su regazo.

**-… y todos vivieron felices para siempre… -** terminó de leer la rubia sonriendo a la pequeña que había sido vencida por el sueño en cuanto la historia acabó **– Papá ya no tarda en llegar, estoy segura de que se pondrá triste porque no te alcanzará despierta mi cielo –** terminó de decir mientras soltaba una sonrisilla traviesa al imaginarse a su marido y sus conocidos ataques de depresión cuando no podía ver despierta a su pequeña después d días de misión **– Buenas noches princesa –** se despidió la maga dándole un beso a la niña al ponerla cómoda en su cama para después salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

La maga celestial se dispuso a preparar una abundante cena para su pelirosa y sonrío al ver una enorme pila de los pescados favoritos de Happy, pues supuso que llegarían hambrientos después del largo viaje que habrían hecho.

Habiendo terminado de cocinar, Lucy decidió continuar con su novela pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse un fuerte estallido seguido por el sonido de cristal rompiéndose la sobresaltó después un olor fétido inundo la habitación haciéndola dar arcadas.

**- Lucy-sama –** dijo Ryu apareciendo repentinamente a su lado.

**- R… Ryu… -** alcanzó a decir la rubia tratando de recuperarse.

Ambos se paralizaron al ver que unas figuras negras y viscosas comenzaban a formarse en el centro de la habitación justamente alrededor de ellos.

**- ¡maldición! –** gritó Lucy lanzándose por su látigo y tratando de cubrirse del impacto al ver que las figuras comenzaban a atacarlos.

Los chicos solo podían defenderse, pues siempre que lanzaban un golpe las extrañas cosas cambiaban de forma y esquivaban el ataque fácilmente. En solo unos minutos la lucha comenzaba a ser desesperante para la maga, pues era el chico quien recibía los golpes que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

**- Esto no se ve bien Ryu, por favor ve con Nashi –** dijo la rubia incorporándose con su látigo y sus llaves en mano, pues hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de poder invocar a sus espíritus.

**- Por favor tenga cuidado Lucy-sama… esas criaturas son muy sospechosas, si es posible evite que la toquen, algo en ellos me da mala espina –** contestó un muy lastimado Ryu antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Cuando la maga quedo sola, inesperadamente las criaturas habían tomado la forma de oni y se abalanzaron sobre ella, sin darle tiempo de poder invocar a sus espíritus.

**- ¡Oh rayos! –** dijo desesperada la maga preparándose para recibir el menor daño posible por el golpe.

**- Lucy ¿estás bien, que demonios son esas cosas, dónde está Nashi? –** preguntó Loke al momento de evitar el ataque que iba dirigido a la rubia.

**- Gracias Loke, Nashi está con Ryu y no tengo ni idea de lo que sean –** contestó Lucy evadiendo un ataque y poniéndose de espaldas con Loke.

**- Sentí que corrías peligro así que decidí venir antes de que me invocaras, la magia con la que están hechas esas cosas es horriblemente oscura y asquerosa, no dejes siquiera que te rocen – **dijo el espíritu.

**- Lucy-sama hemos venido a ayudar –** habló de repente Caprico, quien apareció junto con Virgo y comenzaban a pelear a su lado.

– **Taurus-sama aún tiene problemas para pasar por la puerta él solo, así que nos pidió que lo ayudara Hime-sama –** dijo Virgo mientras esquivaba un golpe y veía que la rubia asentía.

**- Puerta del toro dorado ¡Yo te abro!... ¡Taurus! –** invocó la maga.

**- Lucy-san, siento haber llegado tarde, no dejare que nadie lastime tu hermoso cuerpo-** dijo Taurus poniéndose frente a la rubia.

**- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Estamos haciendo algo mal? Cada vez que destruimos uno salen más de sus restos… a este paso estaremos en serios problemas –** dijo desesperadamente Loke.

**- Tienes talento mocosa estúpida, que un espíritu pueda pasar por su cuenta es algo digno de admirarse pero que puedas mantener 4 invocaciones al mismo tiempo es extraordinario –** dijo una voz gruesa y tenebrosa, sacando un escalofrío a los presentes.

**- ¡¿Quién demonios eres, y que es lo que pretendes!? –** gritó Lucy buscando con la mirada al interlocutor sospechoso.

**- jajaja… soy tu peor pesadilla niña, ohh ya puedo saborearlo… el poder latente de la guardiana, muy pronto será mío jajaja –** contestó burlona y malévolamente la extraña voz.

**- ¡No le tocarás ni un solo cabello a mi hija bastardo! –** gritó Lucy con el pánico y la ira extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

**- ¿Lo dices enserio mocosa? Puedo oler tu miedo… sabes que morirás esta noche –** dijo sombríamente el extraño.

De repente Lucy dio un grito ahogado cuando un brazo de las criaturas se convirtió en un estilo de látigo y se enredó en su tobillo, quemándola como si aquella cosa estuviera hecha de ácido y como si aquello fuera poco, la levantó con fuerza y la estrelló en el suelo comenzándola a arrastrar por toda la habitación e impactándola con los muebles y cosas rotas que había en el camino.

**- ¡Lucy! – ¡Lucy-sama! – ¡Hime-sama! – ¡Lucy-san! –** gritaron al unísono los espíritus al ver aquello.

**- Arghh… Estoy… estoy bien –** decía dificultosamente la rubia, armándose de valor para tomar con sus manos aquel látigo que se aferraba a su tobillo, aplicando toda su fuerza y ayudada por la adrenalina logró romper el extraño tentáculo, ganándose un agudo chillido por parte de la criatura y una horrible quemadura en ambas manos** – ¡No te la pondré tan fácil idiota! –** amenazó la rubia esforzándose para hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

**- jajaja ¿intentas amenazarme? es gracioso, ya que apenas y puedes respirar –** se burló la voz.

**- Puerta de los mellizos… ¡Yo te abro!... ¡Gemini! –** gritó la rubia.

**- ¡Lucy detente, usar el Urano Metria a estas alturas será un suicidio, perdiste mucha magia cuando esa cosa te sujetó! –** gritó Loke preocupado. _**– ¿así que ese es su poder? ¿devorar la magia de su adversario y al mismo tiempo causar graves heridas físicamente? –**_ pensó.

Las criaturas comenzaron a unirse hasta formar una pared viscosa amenazando con caer sobre la maga.

**- ¡Leo! –** llamó Caprico, advirtiéndole al espíritu sobre la intención del enemigo.

**- ¡Mierda! –** dijo Loke saltando encima de la rubia para protegerla.

**- ¡Sácala de aquí, nos encargaremos de esa cosa! –** gritó Taurus.

**- ¡Leo-niisan por aquí! –** dijo virgo cavando un hoyo para segundos después dejarlos en la habitación de la pequeña.

**- ¡Gracias Virgo! – **dijo Loke dejando a Lucy de pie.

**- Ryu… toma a Nashi y huye de aquí, tenemos que evitar que esto suceda, levantaré el sello para que puedas transportarte a un pasado cercano y así tener algo de tiempo para resolver como enfrentarnos a este poder… ¡no quiero arriesgarme a perder a Nashi! –** dijo la rubia encaminándose a la mesita de noche y sacando una caja dorada con divinos diseños orientales, la abrió y saco una llave con un dragón la cual coloco a la pequeña **– ¡pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo mi princesa! –** le dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una determinación latente al ver a la pequeña durmiendo, suponiendo que el pelinegro le había puesto un hechizo para que no se asustara de aquella batalla.

Así pues la rubia se sentó en el suelo, en posición de loto susurrando unas palabras extrañas siendo observada por Virgo y Leo quienes la miraban con admiración. Segundos después Ryu, quien parecía concentrado con los ojos cerrados y pronunciando las mismas palabras que Lucy pronto se vio rodeado por una luz, cuando abrió los ojos un enorme dragón translúcido lo envolvió y desapareció llevándose al chico y a la pequeña.

**- ¡Maldita seas Lucy Heartfilia… lo pagarás! –** dijo la voz y se comenzaba a proyectar una figura encorvada y encapuchada **- ¡¿A dónde la enviaste?! –** gritó con cólera.

**- Soy Lucy Dragneel ahora estúpido, y no es de tu incumbencia saber a donde haya ido… ahora está a salvo de tu enferma presencia –** contestó molesta la rubia poniéndose en posición de ataque.

**- No podrá escapar, la encontraré y tu morirás… ¡no podrás evitar su destino maldita! Jajaja ahora ¡MUERE! –** dijo la figura, disparando una enorme bola de energía negra antes de desaparecer.

**- ¡Virgo, cuento contigo! –** dijo la rubia entregándole la misma cajita de donde saco la llave que le entregó a Nashi.

**- Esta bien Hime-sama… por favor tenga mucho cuidado –** dijo con preocupación la pelirosa desapareciendo.

**- ¡Regulus Impact! –** contraatacó Loke poniéndose enfrente de la rubia **– ¡Lucy al suelo! –** gritó desesperado.

Cuando las energías chocaron la explosión que ocasionó lanzó con fuerza a Lucy dejándola inconsciente al instante y Loke comenzó a brillar intermitentemente mientras desaparecía poco a poco.

**- ¡Maldición!... aun no, tengo… que poner a Lucy a sal…vo –** dijo exhausto el espíritu del León al ver que unas llamas enormes se alzaban por toda la casa.

**- Yo me encargo Leo-sama –** llamó la atención del chico una suave voz femenina.

**- ¿Miwa? –** cuestionó el espíritu tratando de reconocer aquella voz, cuando de pronto apareció una chica con apariencia de unos 12 años con un vestido sin mangas estilo chino rojo brillante y holanes negros en la falda el cual llegaba arriba de su rodilla, unas sandalias chinas de seda rojas con exquisitas decoraciones doradas, su cabello era castaño recogidos en 2 chonguitos y sus ojos color miel.

**- Así es soy yo, parece ser que Nashi-sama inconscientemente me llamó, no puedo estar mucho tiempo pero me haré cargo de que las llamas no puedan tocar a Lucy-sama hasta que llegue la ayuda –** dijo la chica, creando un sello mágico sobre la rubia el cual dio lugar a una especie de esfera alrededor de ella **– Estará bien Lucy-sama – **susurró en el oído de la maga y segundos después la chica se desvaneció dejando solo a Loke.

**- Te lo agradezco Miwa… confío en ti para que ella esté bien… –** dijo el castaño suspirando de alivio antes de regresar al mundo de los espíritus.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**- Eso es todo lo que recuerdo… -** dijo Lucy contando la historia hasta el momento en que quedó inconsciente.

**- Casi las pierdo… -** dijo en voz baja el dragon Slayer dando un puñetazo a la cama.

**- Aun estoy aquí… -** respondió suavemente la rubia, alzando el rostro del pelirosa **– ya verás que muy pronto Nashi podrá volver con nosotros –** dijo sonriendo dulcemente para tranquilizarlo y después depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

**- Te amo Lucy –** susurró entre besos el pelirosa y abrazando protectoramente a la rubia.

**- Te amo Natsu –** contestó de la misma manera la maga rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Ambos enamorados no se percataron de que eran observados por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta por sus amigos, las chicas soltaron unas lágrimas al ver que su amiga se había recuperado, y los chicos suspiraban y sonreían de alivio al ver a su amigo más tranquilo y feliz que los días anteriores. Al fin podrían planear el próximo movimiento contra aquel que se atrevió a atacar la familia de Fairy Tail.


	9. Un paso mas cerca hacia nuestro futuro

Un paso más cerca hacia nuestro futuro

**- Lamentamos interrumpirlos… –** dijo Gray abriendo la puerta aclarándose la garganta, sobresaltando a los chicos y ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelirosa.

**- ¡Lu-chan! –** gritó emocionada la peliazul corriendo hacia la cama.

**- Lucy ¿Te sientes bien? –** preguntó Erza con el pequeño Kenshi en brazos y encaminándose rápidamente hacia la pareja, quedándose parada frente a ellos con la mirada fija en Natsu. Al ver que no se movía para poder abrazar a su amiga una venita saltó en su sien, y así dejando a su hijo en brazos de su padre rápidamente se lanzó hacia él, usando su pierna como palanca para poder separarlo de su amiga, después Gajeel lo tomó de su bufanda ayudando a la Titania haciendo que el pelirosa aterrizara en el suelo, dicha acción sacó una gotita a Jellal y Gray.

**- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Gajeel idiota?! – **decía molesto el pelirosa.

**- Mi enana también quiere abrazar a tu mujer… todos estaban… estábamos preocupados –** dijo el dragon slayer de hierro con una niña pelinegra en uno de sus brazos.

**- Estoy bien… gracias chicos… lamento haberlos preocupado –** contestó la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo de sus amigas y esforzándose para no comenzar a llorar de nuevo al ver a los pequeños en brazos de sus padres.

**- ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió? –** preguntó Jellal.

**- Etto… si… -** dijo la rubia en un susurro escondiendo su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

Lucy contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido, después entró Juvia con un pequeño pelinegro caminando a su lado y en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con comida.

**- Lucy-san me alegro de que hayas despertado… ¿te sientes mejor? –** preguntó la peliazul ofreciéndole la bandeja que traía.

**- Si… gracias Juvia –** dijo Lucy aceptándola y poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

**- No reconozco a alguien con la descripción que has dado… pero supongo que podemos encontrar algo basándonos en eso… tenemos que estar preparados para poder enfrentarnos a un ataque sorpresa como ese… -** dijo Jellal observando a la rubia.

**- Gemini… –** susurró Lucy de repente y poniéndose de pie al instante.

**- ¡Ten cuidado Lucy! –** gritó Natsu preocupado al ver que su rubia se había mareado, poniéndose a su lado en un segundo.

**- ¿Mis llaves? –** preguntó Lucy** – Natsu necesito mis llaves – **apuró la maga.

**- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –** cuestionó Erza preocupada.

**- Gemini estuvo ahí, tal vez pudo haber recolectado algo de información con sus habilidades, no supe que ocurrió después de que Virgo y Loke me transportaran a la habitación de Nashi –** contestó Lucy con sus llaves en mano **– Puerta de los mellizos… ¡Yo te abro!... Gemini** –

**- ¡Lucy! –** dijeron al unísono los mellizos.

**- Hola chicos… -** saludó la maga celestial **-¿podrían decirme que fue lo que pasó cuando los convoqué la última vez? ¿Aunque sea una pequeña pista sobre quien nos atacó? –** preguntó.

**- Fue aterrador… fue aterrador –** decían los mellizos moviéndose de un lado a otro **– esa cosa nos quitó todo nuestro poder mágico cuando se cernió sobre nosotros… pero pudimos sentir algo sobre su invocador –** dijeron ganándose la atención de los presentes **– sentimos vagamente la magia de Shin… estaba asustado o enfadado… él desprendía emociones realmente oscuras –** sorprendieron a los demás con esto último.

**- ¿Shin? –** cuestionaron al unísono los magos.

**- Se refieren al espíritu equivalente de Ophiuchus en las llaves que Nashi posee –** contestó agobiadamente Lucy, dejando atónitos a sus amigos **- Ryu y los demás deben enterarse de esto. –**

*-._.-*

**- Nashi… ¿aún estas molesta con papá? –** preguntó un abatido pelirosa viendo a la pequeña en brazos de la rubia, haciendo aparecer una gotita en la sien a ella y a Happy.

**- No te lo tomes tan apecho Natsu… Nashi te ama ¿no es así princesa? –** dijo Lucy depositándola en su nueva cama, en la cual la pequeña se hizo un ovillo cubriéndose con su manta hasta la cabeza.

**- No –** pronunció la pelirosa haciendo que Lucy cayera de espalda y Natsu se quedará completamente blanco del shock. **– Happy ven… - **habló desde una abertura de su manta.

**- ¡Aye! –** contestó sonriente el exceed dejándose abrazar por la pelirosa.

**- Lucy… ¿qué hice para merecer esto? –** lloró Natsu arrodillado, abrazando a la rubia por su cintura.

**- No seas tan dramático Natsu… es solo que está de mal humor por el resfriado… es un berrinche que pasará en un rato ya verás –** sonrío Lucy **– Na… ¿Natsu? –** preguntó desconcertada al ver la expresión seria del dragon Slayer quien se incorporó rápidamente y la abrazaba por los hombros, apoyando su cabeza con la de ella.

**- … Bien Nashi… -** dijo llamando la atención del gato azul y la pelirosa **– ya que estas molesta conmigo, mañana te quedarás con Erza y Gray mientras mamá y yo nos vamos de paseo… -** dijo sonriendo sombríamente como si acabara de idear un plan brillante.

**- Yo tambén quero ir de pasheo papi –** dijo la pequeña con estrellitas en los ojos, poniéndose de pie al instante y aferrándose a los barrotes de su cuna.

**- Pero Nashi… tienes resfriado cariño, además estás molesta con papá –** dijo Lucy siguiendo el juego del pelirosa **– la pasarás bien con la tía Erza y el tío Gray –** sonrió a la pequeña.

**- ¡No mami! Yo quero a papi… no toy moesta – **gimió Nashi **- ¡Papi yo te quero!... yo quero ir de pasheo tambén –** dijo con los ojos llorosos como los de un pobre cachorro abandonado logrando hacer temblar a sus padres quienes tragaron grueso y sintieron una punzada de culpabilidad… Nashi 1 – Padres 0

**- Aww está bien Nashi… mañana que te sientas mejor de tu resfriado iremos de paseo ¡lo prometo! –** dijo Natsu abrazando a su pequeña.

_**- El padre "manipulador" resultó manipulado… por su propia hija –**_ pensó Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente** – bien… iré a preparar la cena ¿Por qué no toman una siesta mientras está lista? –** propuso la maga.

**- ¿Escuchaste eso Nashi? a descansar un rato –** dijo Natsu devolviendo a la pequeña a su nueva cama y cubriéndola con las mantas.

Lucy salió de la habitación sonriendo mientras escuchaba que Natsu comenzaba a contar historias animadamente sobre Igneel. Pasaron un par de horas cuando la cena estuvo lista y la mesa estuviera preparada para que toda la familia disfrutara de ella, definitivamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas pensó soñadoramente, sin duda alguna su vida dio un giro de 360° con la llegada de Nashi, le agradaba el saber que en un futuro Natsu y ella concebirían esa pequeña adorable que había puesto de cabeza el gremio…

**- Natsu y yo… -** se dijo a sí misma sonriendo perdidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Ella sabía que el cariño que sentía por el dragon slayer crecía cada día más, sin duda era algo más que simple amistad… desde aquella vez en la que Mira le había dado la idea "absurda" de que Natsu estaba enamorado de ella cuando solo lo que él quería era que Virgo lo ayudara con su infantil misión de encontrar las fotos vergonzosas del gremio, Lucy comenzó a cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos, después de todo él era un tonto despistado que actuaba antes de pensar, entraba sin permiso a su casa cuando le daba la gana… pero… fue él quien la llevó al gremio aquel día, fue quien la salvó esas veces en las que estuvo en problemas, ofreciéndole siempre aquella sonrisa que ella tanto amaba… espera… ¿¡Amaba!? Se dio cuenta… si, con solo estar a su lado se sentía plena, segura y feliz… ahora no podía negarlo, estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragneel. Después de la inesperada llegada de Nashi, se le había concedido una oportunidad de conocer el cómo sería su familia en un futuro, lo cual era un regalo del cielo… pero los motivos por lo que su pequeña llegó la preocupaban de sobremanera, en ese instante juró que no dejaría que nada ni nadie destruyera aquella familia que ya amaba más que a nada… no permitiría que su Natsu y su yo futuro pasaran por un sufrimiento como ese.

**- ¡La cena! -** recordó Lucy saliendo de sus pensamientos dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación y quedándose en la puerta enternecida por lo que sus ojos veían:

La pequeña Nashi dormia mientras abrazaba con una mano a Happy y con la otra sujetaba la mano del pelirosa mayor quien estaba arrodillado a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada sobre la baranda de la cuna. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita traviesa al ver a su pelirosa así pues suponía que no quería separarse de la pequeña por temor de que su resfriado empeorara. Decidió acercarse para poder despertarlo sutilmente contemplando los rasgos de aquel hombre.

**- Natsu… -** susurró en su oído mientras lo movía ligeramente.

**- Lucy… yoo… mmm… -** dijo hablando en sueños el pelirosa despertando poco a poco y cuando su vista se enfocó se encontró con su bella rubia a escasos centímetros de su rostro, causándole un gran sonrojo **- ¿qu…qué su… sucede? –** preguntó nerviosamente tratando de moverse pero su cuerpo entumecido se quejó al instante por haber estado en esa posición durante mucho tiempo.

**- jeje déjame ayudarte –** sonrió la maga ofreciéndole la mano al chico **– vine a decirles que la cena ya está lista, y me topé con esto… se veían adorables, ¿estás bien?-** preguntó un poco preocupada.

**- Si aunque siento las piernas y mis brazos entumecidos… -** contestó el pelirosa viendo como Lucy se acercaba a la pequeña y comprobaba si la fiebre había cedido por completo **- ¿aún tiene fiebre?** – preguntó con preocupación.

**- Un poco, pero creo que pronto cesará –** contestó la rubia depositando un beso en la frente de la pelirosa **– despierta cariño… Happy… la cena esta lista –** dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello de los nombrados.

**- mfff… noo mami, quero domil –** gruño la pequeña dándole la espalda a la rubia.

**- anda vamos… después podrás ir a dormir de nuevo –** dijo la maga haciéndole cosquillas antes de sacar a una adormilada y risueña pelirosa de la cama.

Después de despertar a Happy también, la familia se dirigió al comedor en donde Lucy se sentó con Nashi en su regazo, Natsu frente a ella y Happy a lado del pelirosa. Todos comenzaron a saborear la cena aunque el preocupado padre preguntaba a la rubia cada 5 minutos si había algún cambio mientras veía a su pequeña cabecear y bostezar apenas comiendo la mitad de su cena.

**- Lucy ¿estás segura de que Nashi está mejor? Mírala… no comió bien –** acusó el pelirosa.

**- Natsuu… no dudes de las habilidades de Wendy… ella dijo que por la mañana Nashi se sentiría mejor –** interrumpió Happy entretenido con su postre.

**- Happy tiene razón Natsu, ya verás que mañana tendremos una enérgica Nashi corriendo por todos lados –** trató de calmarlo la maga.

**- mfff… está bien –** suspiró el dragon slayer** – Bueno… será mejor que preparemos todo para mañana – **dijo decidido el pelirosa.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? –** preguntaron el exceed y la maga celestial al unísono.

**- Al paseo que le prometí a Nashi… desde luego –** contestó Natsu mirando acusadoramente a sus compañeros.

**- Pero Natsu… no olvides que tenemos que seguir buscando pistas sobre Nashi, ahora que sabemos por dónde empezar no podemos dejarlo de lado –** dijo Lucy un poco preocupada posando la mirada en su pequeña quien ya había sido vencida por el sueño.

**- Lo sé Lucy… -** dijo seriamente el chico **– pero… he estado pensando… -** miró intensamente a la rubia frente a él.

**- ¡Natsu pensando! –** gritó Happy exageradamente **– bueno… aunque lo haces más seguido después de regresar de la isla Tenrou… aún es difícil acostumbrarme –** dijo cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Logrando sacar una gotita a la rubia y una venita en la frente al pelirosa.

**- Bue… bueno en qué estabas pensando Natsu? – **preguntó la rubia para que el humor del dragon slayer no cambiara.

**- Pues… cuando Nashi llegó yo prometí que no dejaría que le sucediera nada y pienso cumplirlo… pero… creo que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad Lucy, de conocerla y ser la familia que ella necesita ahora… sé que debemos buscar la manera de regresarla así que ¿por qué no disfrutar de esto antes de que ella regrese a dónde pertenece? Después de todo, estoy seguro que las respuestas que buscamos pronto llegarán. –** dijo el chico perdido en sus pensamientos, dejando a la rubia y al gato azul sorprendidos por aquella declaración.

**- Esta bien Natsu –** dijo Lucy otorgándole una adorable sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar al pelirosa, pues pudo apreciar aquel momento en el cual la maga lo miraba con aquellos ojos cautivadores y le obsequiaba esa tierna sonrisa… y que decir de la pequeña durmiendo en su regazo, no hacía más que embellecer la escena y causarle un pinchazo de orgullo al presenciar aquello **– Iré a recostar a Nashi, ya regreso para planear lo que haremos mañana –** dijo antes de levantarse.

**- ¡Aye!… yo voy con también –** dijo Happy volando detrás de ellas.

Unos minutos después Lucy regreso y la pareja comenzó a planear las cosas que harían al día siguiente, el pelirosa hablaba emocionadamente sobre los lugares que le gustaría visitar, la maga lo escuchaba atentamente. Más tarde decidieron preparar el bento con el que se deleitarían, Lucy explicaba pacientemente a un desesperado Natsu sobre cómo hacer onigiris y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había pasado de la media noche por lo cual decidieron ir a la cama, no sin antes revisar a la pelirosa a quien afortunadamente ya le había cedido la fiebre y así que ambos magos quedaron fuera de combate en cuanto tocaron la cama, buscando instantáneamente el calor del otro.

*-._.-*

En la mañana siguiente la pequeña pelirosa despertó pesadamente y se sentó frotándose sus ojitos, lo primero que observó fue un bulto azul a sus pies el cual reconoció al instante.

**- je… Happy –** dijo Nashi con voz adormilada jalándole los bigotes y picándole la nariz al exceed, el cual seguía dormido profundamente y simplemente se giró para estar más cómodo. Al ver que no obtenía resultados la pequeña se dio por vencida y decidió buscar otra cosa en qué entretenerse, así que cuando giro sonrío al ver a sus padres.

Cuando intentó bajar observó que la altura de la baranda de su nueva cama no le facilitaba su fuga, pero eso no fue impedimento alguno pues hábilmente la brincó pisando lugares "secretos" como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a hacer eso desde hace tiempo y de vez en cuando pasaba la mirada cuidadosamente alrededor como si no quisiera ser descubierta. Al tocar sus piecitos el suelo corrió hacia la cama de sus padres pero ahora otro obstáculo se le presentó… por más que alzaba su dedito para intentar tocar la mejilla de su padre no llegaba hacia él, decidió tratar de subirse a la cama pero su pierna no alcanzaba a subir, así que ahora se dedicó a buscar un objeto que fuera de ayuda con su altura. Corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la recamara encontró una caja pero no pudo moverla así que quedó parada frente a un librero viendo fijamente la colección que tenía Lucy.

**- mmm… libosh de mami –** dijo pensativamente mientras su carita se iluminaba al ocurrírsele una idea. Uno a uno fue llevando los libros para colocarlos a lado de la cama como si fueran escalones y cuando su obra estuvo terminada subió con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero antes de incorporarse a la cama pudo ver que sus padres aún dormían profundamente **– ¡Mami, papi vamosh de pasheo! - **gritó y de un salto cayó sobre ellos exaltando a la pareja.

**- ¿Q…qué pasa? –** preguntó Natsu alarmados mirando hacia todos lados.

**- Buenos días princesa… ¿ya te sientes mejor? –** dijo Lucy aun somnolienta y tratando de recuperarse de la impresión – **un momento… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – **preguntó asombrada dirigiendo su mirada de la cama de su pequeña hacia la pelirosa que tenía frente a ella quien solamente encogió sus hombros y levanto sus manitas con las palmas hacia arriba inocentemente sacando una gotita a Lucy.

**- Papi vamosh de pasheo –** dijo emocionada abrazando al pelirosa.

**- Ahh cierto cierto… ahora que estas mejor podemos salir a pasear –** contestó sonriente el dragon slayer acariciando la cabeza de Nashi.

**- Bien… ¡hay que prepararnos entonces! –** dijo enérgicamente Lucy.

Así pues la familia se dispuso a desayunar para después prepararse para la salida, los primeros en estar listos fueron obviamente Natsu y Happy, que esperaban aburridos.

**- ¡Ya estamos listas! –** dijo Lucy apareciendo de repente sosteniendo a Nashi de su manita.

**- ¡Lishtash… mira papi! –** gritó la pequeña dando una vuelta, alisando la falda de su vestido con una mano y sosteniendo un lindo sombrero con la otra.

**- Ohh ¿quién eres? – **preguntó Happy de forma burlona a Lucy.

**- ¡Wooaa que linda Nashi! –** dijo Natsu cargando a la pequeña y clavando la mirada en la rubia sonrojándose al instante **– t…tu también te ves linda Lucy –** dijo sonriendo abiertamente aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas _**– Ohh vamos Natsu… la has visto con ropa más reveladora y eso no te afectaba en absoluto… – **_pensó avergonzado el dragon slayer apreciando el ligero vestido azul que lucía la rubia el cual era de tirantes ceñido a su pecho y cintura, con una faldita sencilla que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla y con unas ballerinas a juego.

**- Gracias Natsu… -** contestó la rubia un poco avergonzada tratando de disimular su sonrojo **– ¿nos vamos ya? –** preguntó.

**- ¡Aye!… vamosh vamosh –** dijo Nashi señalando la puerta, desde los brazos de su padre.

*-._.-*

Una feliz familia se veía caminar por el parque en donde los pétalos de los cerezos realizaban una hermosa danza al caer de su árbol. Encontraron un buen sitio en donde disfrutaron su bento, la pareja observaba alegremente a su pelirosa corriendo y riendo de un lado a otro jugando con Happy.

**- Ahh estuvo delicioso –** dijo Natsu relajándose alzando la vista al cielo y apoyando sus manos sobre la manta en la que estaban sentados.

**- Si… creo que ahora podría llamarte un profesional de los onigiris –** dijo Lucy sonriendo, imitando la pose del pelirosa, rozando sin querer la mano de Natsu dando como resultado un ligero sonrojo en ambos y cuál fue la sorpresa de la rubia al sentir que el dragon slayer entrelazaba sus meñiques en un gesto inocente pero sin duda tierno y romántico, la rubia con expresión interrogante volteo hacia el chico quien solamente miraba al frente mientras se aclaraba la garganta y su cara se volvía completamente roja.

**- ¡Mira Nashi! –** dijo el exceed llamando la atención de la pequeña deteniendo el juego al observar el comportamiento de la pareja.

**- Papi y mami loooojo –** contestó la pelirosa al tiempo en el que Happy se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído. Segundos después los 2 se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pareja y como si hubieran ensayado aquello dijeron al unísono **– Se gusssstaan / se gushhhhtaan –** dejando a Lucy y a Natsu avergonzados.

**- Ya…ya es hora de irnos –** dijo Natsu levantándose rápidamente y tendiéndole la mano a la maga.

**- Nooooo… -** contestaron al mismo tiempo Happy y Nashi poniendo caritas de cachorro abandonado.

**- Bueno… demos una vuelta más antes de regresar –** propuso Lucy mientras guardaba las cosas que habían utilizado.

**- ¡Aye! –** dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

Habiendo recogido todo, se pusieron en marcha adentrándose un poco más al parque en donde descubrieron un área llena de puestos y juegos los cuales no dudaron en visitar. Natsu sufrió un paseo triple en un carrusel debido a una emocionada Nashi, dejando sorprendida a Lucy por no haber quedado fuera de combate después de aquello, luego se dirigieron a los juegos de tiro al blanco y la pesca de pececitos dorados con las típicas redes de papel. Cuando menos acordaron el atardecer ya había hecho acto de presencia así que decidieron pasear un poco por los puestos de souvenirs antes de regresar a casa.

**- Waa… estoy agotada –** dijo Lucy deteniéndose un poco.

**- Papi… papi quero eshe –** dijo Nashi viendo a unos niños comiendo felizmente el típico pastelillo en forma de pez, moviendo el bracito que el pelirosa sostenía y señalando en dirección de los niños.

**- ¿Qué cosa? –** preguntó confundido el pelirosa.

**- Peshh –** contesto la pequeña.

**- ¡¿Pez?! ¡¿Dónde?! –** preguntó Happy con sus ojos con estrellitas y casi babeando.

**- Comprendo… quieres taiyaki ¿verdad?… vamos entonces –** dijo Natsu sonriéndole a la pelirosa.

**- Los esperaré aquí, quiero descansar un poco –** dijo Lucy al sentir la mirada interrogante del dragon slayer.

**- Esta bien Lucy, ya regresamos –** se despidió Natsu perdiéndose entre la gente.

La rubia encontró una banca cerca, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ella. Contemplaba la hermosa atmosfera que componía el lugar, los pequeños y llamativos puestos bellamente iluminados, las personas que iban y venían felizmente disfrutando de ellos, olores dulces que le hacían agua la boca con solo imaginarse los deliciosos platillos de los que provenían.

**- ¡Qué chica tan linda tenemos aquí! –** dijo un tipo castaño desagradable acercándose a ella.

**- Es un pecado que una bella dama esté sola –** dijo un chico rubio igualmente desagradable.

_**- Ignóralos –**_ pensó Lucy haciendo exactamente lo que pensaba.

**- ¿El ratón te comió la lengua preciosa? –** preguntó el castaño sentándose a su lado.

**- Si no quieren morir deberían retirarse… mi esposo no tarda en venir –** dijo cortante Lucy.

**- ¿Esposo? No mientas nena si no eres siquiera mayor que nosotros –** dijo el rubio sentándose también y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la maga.

**- ¡Déjame en paz o recibirás mi Lucy - kick! –** gritó molesta la maga parándose al instante y encarando a los chicos desagradables.

**- ¡Mami! –** se escuchó una vocecita acercándose captando la atención de la rubia y dejando atónitos a los chicos que también miraron en aquella dirección quedando paralizados y completamente azules por el miedo, pues un pelirosa con mirada asesina, rodeado de un aura oscura se paraba detrás de la rubia.

**- ¡Ella es mía! Desaparezcan basuras, si no quieren morir lenta y dolorosamente –** dijo Natsu sombríamente mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente y comenzaba a rodearse de llamas **– si no fuera por mi hija ahora mismo te hubiera arrancado esa sucia mano con la que te atreviste a tocarla –** susurró con sumo cuidado de que Nashi no escuchara aquella brutal amenaza que acababa de lanzar.

**- Lo… lo sentimos mu… mucho –** dijeron ambos chicos arrodillándose completamente antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

**- ¿Estás bien Lucy? –** preguntó aun molesto el dragon slayer.

**- Si… gracias Natsu –** contestó tímidamente la rubia **- ¿por qué no regresamos ya a casa? Ven con mamá Nashi–** dijo cambiando de tema antes de que su pelirosa decidiera ir en busca de la sangre de esos pobres infelices mientras cargaba a su pequeña.

**- Claro… vayam… -** no terminó de decir ya que perdió el equilibrio gracias a unos niños que pasaron corriendo velozmente detrás de él, haciéndolo caer en un pequeño puesto de pociones.

**- Por Dios… ¡Natsuu! –** gritó preocupada la rubia.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? –** preguntó el exceed.

**- Si… cielos me di un buen golpe –** se quejó Natsu mientras el propietario del puesto lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

**- ¡yeih! Papi billa billa –** gritaba y aplaudía emocionada Nashi. Haciendo que su padre levantara la mirada desconcertada al ver atónitos, completamente blancos y con las mandíbulas desencajadas a todas las personas que habían visto el pequeño accidente.

**- ¿Q… qué pasa? –** preguntó nerviosamente tocándose el rostro como esperando tener otro ojo extra o algo peor.

**- Natsu… tu… tu cabello –** dijo Lucy con la boca entreabierta.

**- Brilla como el arcoíris… -** dijo Happy sorprendido **– literalmente Natsu pfft jajajajaja –** comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

**- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –** gritó al ver pequeños rayos de colores que iluminaban y hacían competencia con los de los puestos alrededor y que se movían simultáneamente cuando giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Se fueron inmediatamente del lugar después del incidente, el propietario del puesto después de casi desmayarse de la risa se ofreció a hacer una poción para regresar el cabello del chico a la normalidad. En cuanto llegaron a casa la pequeña Nashi quedó dormida profundamente al igual que Happy quien quedó agotado de reír a carcajadas hasta ya no poder más.

**- ¡Demonios Lucy! ¿Y si no se quita? –** decía desesperado el ahora cabeza multicolor. **- ¿Y si… Happy tiene razón y ahora tenga que cambiarle el nombre a mis técnicas? –**preguntó abatido.

**- ¿Algo así como Rainbow no Houkou? –** bromeo la rubia mientras enjuagaba el cabello del dragon Slayer ganándose una mueca de disgusto por su parte **– es una broma Natsu… ya está mejor, tu cabello está volviendo a la normalidad –** dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

**- ¡Genial! Hubiera sido un infierno si Gray o Gajeel me hubieran visto así –** dijo aliviado Natsu.

**- Solo tenemos que secarlo y quedarás listo –** dijo Lucy frente a él y comenzaba a secar cuidadosamente el sedoso cabello de su chico **– Por cierto… gracias por defenderme esta tarde Natsu – **dijo tímidamente viéndolo directamente a los ojos y con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

**- Lu…yo… nada -** tartamudeó Natsu al recordar lo que había dicho.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban intensamente, sus rostros acercándose cada vez más, sus alientos mezclándose y sus ojos cerrándose automáticamente antes de sentir el ligero roce de sus labios, acoplándose perfectamente antes de que comenzaran con movimientos tímidos e inexpertos… después de todo ese era su primer beso "real", lentamente se separaron en busca de aire volviéndose a mirar con intensa ternura. Inesperadamente Natsu tomó a Lucy por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas mientras iniciaban nuevamente otro beso con movimientos cada vez más seguros y acompasados, queriendo transmitir con aquella dulce acción lo que podían explicar con palabras.

**- Natsu… te… te quiero… te quiero como no tienes una idea –** dijo Lucy separándose de sus labios para mirarlo nuevamente, dejando al pelirosa sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

**- Yo también te quiero Lucy… por favor quédate a mi lado siempre –** contesto Natsu sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

**- Cuenta con ello mi querido Dragon Slayer –** dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo derramo unas sinceras lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales Natsu limpió con pequeños besitos hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente.

**- Te… te ves condenadamente linda… y… sexy –** dijo Natsu al separarse, deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía la bella rubia… su cabello ligeramente desordenado, sus ojos cálidos y brillantes en los cuales podía ver su complacido reflejo, el sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas, sus adorables y deliciosos labios hinchados por aquellos exquisitos besos que acababan de ofrecerle.

**- ¡Natsu! –** lo reprendió aún más sonrojada Lucy **– vamos… hay que ir con Nashi –** dijo tratando de levantarse.

**- Está bien… pero no olvides que nuestra preciosa hija no se hará sola –** susurró traviesa y seductoramente en el oído de la maga.

_**- ¿Ese es mi Natsu? –**_ pensó completamente roja la rubia al ver la mano de Natsu aferrada a la suya guiándola hasta la habitación.


	10. Un indicio que nos lleva al comienzo

Un indicio que nos lleva al comienzo de un viaje

Hacía una mañana fresca y soleada en Magnolia y podía apreciarse a una linda rubia y un chico pelirosa que caminaban felizmente con sus manos entrelazadas, una pequeña niña canturreaba y reía alegremente sobre los hombros del chico y sobre ellos sobrevolaba un pequeño gato azul. Cuando el magnífico edificio del gremio número 1 de Fiore se alzó ante ellos la pareja se detuvo antes de llegar a las puertas, ambos se dirigieron miradas cómplices aferrando más sus manos y dándose un pequeño beso.

**- Natsu… tenemos público –** susurró una sonrojada rubia cuando su adorado pelirosa se negaba a apartarse de sus labios.

**- ¡Yo tambén besho mami! –** exigió la pequeña.

**- Claro que sí princesa… -** contestó la maga antes de besar la frente de Nashi. Y después, sin poder contenerse depósito otro beso fugaz en los labios del Dragon Slayer **– ¡Vamos! –** dijo coquetamente y guiñándole un ojo a su chico después de recibir aquella sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

Entraron al gremio, preparados para la ola de preguntas y acusaciones por verlos tan unidos.

**- Bue… -** alcanzaron a decir antes de quedarse en silencio al observar el tenso ambiente que reinaba en el gremio **- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –** se preguntaron mutuamente.

Se podía apreciar a todos los magos del gremio agrupados en sus diferentes mesas, cada uno de ellos con un tic nervioso en la ceja y una gotita en la sien, tratando de suavizar el ambiente. En la barra del gremio estaban por un lado, una peliazul con una enorme vena en la frente mientras trataba de poner atención en el libro que sostenía, a su lado un alto y fornido pelinegro lanzaba miradas asesinas al resto del equipo Shadow Gear y a todo aquel hombre que osara acercarse a menos de 2 metros de la pequeña maga. Por otro lado una pelirroja y un pelinegro desprendían un aura sombría, el chico tenía una cerveza en la mano y miraba a la nada con cara de fastidio, mientras que la chica trataba de comer uno de sus típicos pastelillos y al mismo tiempo haciendo caras extrañas tras hundirse en sus extraños pensamientos.

**- Lucy-san… Natsu-san ¡Buenos días! ¿Nashi-chan se encuentra mejor? –** preguntó Wendy acompañada de su inseparable Charle.

**- Buenos días Wendy, Nashi ya está mejor muchas gracias… -**dijo sonriente la rubia **– Por cierto… ¿a qué se debe todo esto? –** preguntó Lucy preocupada señalando con su mirada la barra y el comportamiento extraño del gremio.

**- Etto… verás… -** dijo la peliazul rascándose su mejilla – **Ya que el día que Nashi enfermó ustedes se fueron temprano y ayer no vinieron al gremio, no se enteraron de lo que sucedió después** – terminó de decir.

**FLASH BACK**

La pequeña peliazul que había quedado tomando su té en la barra poco a poco se fue relajando, al igual que un pelinegro que bebía cerveza tras cerveza y no dejaba de balbucear cosas sin sentido.

**- Creo que iré a ver si Gajeel… y las chicas ya despertaron –** dijo Levy levantándose de su asiento **- ¿no gustas acompañarme Gray? –** preguntó.

**- Ve tu primero Levy, en un momento iré –** contestó el pelinegro dejando su bebida a un lado.

Dicho esto la maga de escritura se dirigió hacia la enfermería, en donde se encontró a sus amigas y al chico que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía tiempo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como dormía el pelinegro, quien abrazaba su almohada como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

**- Ohh Levy… ¿te sientes mejor? –** preguntó el Lily desde una cama libre, donde podía observar a los chicos.

**- Si… gracias Lily, ¿y los chicos? –** dijo la maga un poco preocupada.

**- supongo que ya no tardan en despertar, no te preocupes… están bien –** dijo el exceed.

Levy se acercó inconscientemente al chico y terminó acariciándole la frente suave y amorosamente. Gajeel aun dormido buscó instantáneamente más de aquella caricia. La peliazul con un poco de pánico retiró su mano en un segundo, logrando que el chico comenzara a revoltearse y despertarse poco a poco.

**- Mmm… mi enana –** dijo Gajeel entreabriendo pesadamente sus ojos, haciendo sonrojar a la maga y ganándose una sonrisa pícara por parte de su compañero exceed.

**- Exacto Gajeel Levy está aquí… -** dijo Lily molestando al pelinegro, quien se sentó de golpe en la cama y como si de un imán se tratara, su mirada fue a parar directamente sobre la pequeña peliceleste.

**- Yo…yoo… -** tartamudeó el azabache comenzando a ruborizarse completamente.

Levy y Lily no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada al ver al rudo mago comportarse de esa manera, segundos después les dedicó una mirada fulminante aún con un pronunciado sonrojo de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas.

**- Maldito gato traidor… -** susurró entre dientes.

**- Tranquilo… en verdad lo siento Gajeel, pero no pude evitarlo… te veías tan adorable –** dijo Levy enjuagándose una pequeña lágrima que escapo por haberse reído tanto, logrando a su vez que el rostro del chico se volviera nuevamente de color rojo escarlata. **- ¿Te sientes bien? –** preguntó un poco preocupada.

**- Sí… ese tal Ryu debió de haber usado su magia sobre mí… Yo… el gran Gajeel Redfox no caería ante una noticia como esa –** dijo volteando su rostro rápidamente y sacando una gotita en la sien a los chicos.

Se escuchó de repente el abrir de una puerta, todos dirigieron su mirada a esa dirección en dónde pudieron observar a Gray un poco más tranquilo a como Levy lo había visto en la barra.

**- ¡Gray! –** dijo sonriente la peliazul, logrando poner una venita en la frente del Dragon Slayer al mismo tiempo que este se paraba frente a ella.

**- Ohh… Levy, co…. –** se interrumpió al sentir la mirada fulminante del ojirojo como si de un rayo láser atravesara su cuerpo, así que cuando sus miradas cruzaron, a Gray no le quedó hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos por aquella actitud tan sobreprotectora e infantil del mago. _**– Me pregunto si todos los dragon slayers serán así de exagerados cuando de amor se trata… -**_ pensó el mago de hielo con un ligero tic nervioso en su ceja **- ¿Cómo están las chicas?... veo que tú estás perfectamente –** dijo Gray.

Ahora todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la columna vertebral al sentir un aura oscura y mortal que provenía de la cama en la cual reposaba la Titania, quien se sentó y paseo su mirada calculadora por todos los presentes que la habían despertado.

**- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –** gritó enfurecida la pelirroja antes de masajearse las sienes - **¡mi cabeza! ¿cómo terminé aquí?... –** dijo tratándose de calmar.

Al escuchar aquellos gritos, la peliazul que permanecía aún dormida hasta ese momento, despertó asustada, tratando de reconocer su alrededor.

**- Hola… ¿estás bien Juvia? –** preguntó Gray acercándose a ella para tranquilizarla.

**- Gr… Gray-sa… sama –** balbuceó la ojiazul ruborizándose al instante **- ¡Kyaaaa… Gray-sama no mires a Juvia… no te acerques! –** gritó cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y echándose a correr dejando solo una estela de polvo.

**- ¡¿Pero qué rayos!? –** dijo Gray molesto y atónito ante aquella reacción.

**- Cielos… esto… es el fin del mundo –** dijo Lily sorprendido.

**- Ella… huyó de ti… -** dijo ausentemente Gajeel viendo el polvo disiparse.

**- ¡No tienes que decírmelo… yo mismo lo vi… idiota! –** contestó el mago de hielo malhumorado con una venita en la frente.

**- ¿No irás tras ella? –** preguntó Levy preocupada.

**- Claro que no… -** contestó Gray resoplando **– Le daré su tiempo y su espacio, para que asimile todo esto –** dijo seriamente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**- Desde que salieron de la enfermería Gajeel-san no se ha separado de Levy-san en ningún momento, y cuando algún chico se le acerca un poco es derribado inmediatamente… y el humor de Gray-san y Erza-san ha sido deprimente y oscuro últimamente –** dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**- Pobre Levy-chan –** dijo en un suspiro la rubia.

**- Jajajaja Gajeel… quien hubiera pensado que serías un excelente perro guardián –** se burló Natsu dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

**- ¡Cállate salamander!… apuesto que tu harías lo mismo si algún estúpido se acercara y molestara a tu coneja –** contestó molesto el ojirojo.

**- Cierto Natsu… recuerda lo que pasó ayer pfft… jujujuj –** dijo Happy con sus manitas sobre la boca tratando de aguantar su risa burlona.

**- ¡Happy! –** reprendió Lucy al ver que su pelirosa comenzaba a emanar un aura sombría. **- ¿por qué no vas a ver cómo están Gray y Erza? –** preguntó cálidamente mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

**- Eso no me lo esperaba… -** se escuchó una conocida voz desde la puerta del gremio.

**- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué tal su misión? – **saludó Mira desde la barra, saludando a Laxus y su equipo recién llegados.

**- Excelente como siempre… ¿qué pasa aquí? –** dijo el rubio con una mirada interrogante.

**- Ohh Laxus… ven, te contaremos las buenas nuevas del gremio jajaja –** gritó Macao, arrastrando al rubio hacia una de las concurridas mesas, seguidos después por el Raijinshuu.

Al ver que Laxus y su equipo escuchaban atentamente la conversación que compartían los demás magos, Lucy y Wendy se dirigieron con Levy y Natsu… obedientemente se dirigió hacia sus ahora sombríos amigos y compañeros de equipo.

**- Yooo cabeza de hielo, ¿estás herido por que Juvia no se abalanzó a ti como esperabas? –** dijo burlón el pelirosa.

**- Cierra tu mald… -** alcanzó a decir el pelinegro antes de que Natsu bloqueara las palabras que estaba por anunciar.

**- Cuida tu vocabulario, cubito de hielo… -** señaló a la pequeña que aún permanecía sobre sus hombros **– Lucy me matará si Nashi aprende malas palabras –** confesó con un ligero escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

**- Flamitas… me debes una, ¿Nashi ya está mejor? –** preguntó sonriéndole a la pequeña.

**- Sí… mi pequeña está muy bien –** contestó orgulloso Natsu **- ¿Qué sucede con Erza? –** susurró al pelinegro, mientras veía a la pelirroja quien no se percataba aún de su presencia.

**- Supongo que no deja de pensar en las maneras en que puede someter a Jellal… recuerda que según Happy la última vez no le fue muy bien –** susurró Gray a Natsu en una manera cómplice.

**- Ohh cierto… si lo recuerdo –** contestó Natsu de igual manera **- Pobre Jellal… -** se compadecía del futuro esposo de la pelirroja.

_**- ¡Kami-sama! –**_ pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo al sentir una fuerza maligna taladrando sus frentes **- Hemos… -** dijo Natsu temblando y sudando de miedo **- despertado a la bestia… -**concluyó Gray de la misma manera que su amigo.

**- Nashi… ven aquí cielo –** dijo dulcemente Erza dándole los brazos a la pequeña quien gustosamente los aceptó **– vamos con mamá –** dijo dirigiéndose hacia la rubia. Los chicos suspiraron de alivio al ver que se habían salvado de aquella tortura que se habían ganado. Demasiado tarde… un segundo después la pelirroja los sostenía de fuertemente de sus cuellos, apenas dejándolos respirar **– Par de urracas habladoras… -** decía molesta mientras hábilmente aplicaba llaves y movimientos demoledores sobre los pobres chicos que ahora se habían convertido en sacos de entrenamiento.

**- Luu… Luucy –** intentó hablar el pelirosa **– sál…va…me –** decía agónico entre cada nuevo movimiento que la Titania aplicaba sobre él.

**- Lo… lo siento cariño… -** decía con pena la rubia **– Erza… ten… ten cuidado con ellos, no vayas a quitarles la oportunidad de ser padres –** dijo nerviosamente.

5 minutos después de intensa tortura, los chicos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo y Erza se reunía con Lucy y las chicas quienes veían preocupadas a los chicos.

**- Mira… quiero un pastelillo por favor –** pidió la pelirroja amablemente como si nada acabara de pasar, sacando una gotita en la sien a las chicas que estaban a su lado.

**- Por cierto Levy-chan… ¿qué es lo que lees? –** preguntó la rubia prestando atención a la lectura de la peliazul.

**- Es un libro que conseguí en el área especial de la librería de la ciudad… como aquí no habíamos tenido tanto éxito decidí probar allí, en cuanto vi este libro inmediatamente supe que había encontrado lo que buscaba –** dijo Levy sonriendo orgullosamente por su descubrimiento.

**- Lo siento Levy-chan… debí haberte ayudado –** dijo Lucy sintiéndose culpable de repente.

**- No te preocupes Lu-chan… supongo que algo muy bueno tuvo que pasar ayer… ¿no es así "cariño"? –** dijo pícaramente la maga dándole un ligero codazo a su amiga.

**- ¡Levy-chan! –** dijo Lucy ruborizada** – pero tienes razón… las cosas entre Natsu y yo cambiaron completamente ayer –** dijo cautelosamente, haciendo a la pelirroja atragantarse con el pequeño bocado de pastel que acababa de probar.

**- ¡Lucy!, ¿¡Quie… quieres decir que Natsu y tu han dado el siguiente paso en su relación!? Hicie… hicieron… -** decía dramáticamente una Erza sonrojada.

**- Cielos Erza… ¡claro que no! –** contestó una Lucy con el rostro completamente rojo **– so… solo aclaramos nuestros sentimientos… eso es todo –** dijo en un suspiro.

_**- Erza está muy sensible sobre ese tema… en cualquier momento colapsará –**_ pensó nerviosamente Levy.

**- Ohh ya entiendo… -** dijo ausentemente tomando otro bocado de su adorado pastelillo.

**- Y… ¿Qué has averiguado hasta el momento Levy-chan, puedo ayudarte en algo? –** preguntó Lucy para cambiar de tema.

**- Ohh Lu-chan, es realmente interesante –** dijo emocionada la maga **– mira… echa un vistazo y dime qué es lo que opinas –** dijo ofreciéndole el libro.

**- Magia de la Legendaria Tierra del Oriente… Mitos y Leyendas de sus antiguos magos –** leyó en voz alta, antes de dirigir una mirada interrogante a su amiga.

**- Mitos y leyendas… Lu-chan, debes estar consiente que esas historias son más que cuentos de fantasía… siempre serán relatos de hechos reales a los cuales la gente poco a poco va agregándole detalles exagerados que muchas veces nos hacen pensar que lo que cuenta la historia es algo prácticamente imposible… -** explicó Levy con determinación absoluta en su voz **- …peeero… en un mundo como el nuestro, lleno de magias aún desconocidas y antiguas… todo puede ser posible ¿no lo crees así Lu-chan? –** dijo emocionadamente contestando así la pregunta sin pronunciar que Lucy pensó al leer el título del libro.

**- Eso es cierto Levy-chan… -** dijo la maga celestial colocándose sus gafas de lectura mágicas y comenzaba a hojear el libro hasta que se detuvo abruptamente en cierta página y leyó atentamente:

"_**EL TEMPLO DE JADE"**_

_**Hogar del hombre de la luna y las estrellas…**_

_**Cuenta una antigua leyenda, que hace miles de eras, cuando la tierra aún era joven y los hombres apenas habían recibido el don de la magia, existió una lejana tierra escogida por el sol para alzarse así al inicio de cada día. El nombre de esa amplia extensión era conocido como "La tierra de Jade". Los ancestros contaban a sus nuevas generaciones que aquel bello lugar descendió de los cielos una hermosa noche de luna llena, después de que la diosa que regía en ese lugar viera que ese sería el lugar perfecto para que su heredero reinara.**_

_**Sería una tierra llena de luz, siempre verde y fértil, de ahí tal vez su nombre… la gente que viviera en aquel reino sería bondadosa, sin mal en sus corazones y bendecida con una magia pura y con el don de vida. El heredero que nacería se convertiría en emperador, así creció y reinó sabia y honradamente… todo marchaba como la diosa había querido, pero un día el corazón del mejor amigo del heredero, quien gustaba de observar y experimentar con su singular magia, descubrió poder y mundos más allá de lo imaginado... poco a poco fue corrompido por la envidia y la maldad pues él quería gobernar la Tierra de Jade, los reinos que se extendían a su alrededor y aquellos mundos desconocidos que había observado.**_

_**Un día, cuando la luna se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo estrellado el "señor oscuro" como fue nombrado… decidió hacer dormir para siempre al emperador, pero la diosa observó todo desde su celestial palacio en la luna, advirtiendo así a su heredero y enviando hacia él 13 de sus estrellas más hermosas, las cuales con la gran magia que él poseía cobraron vida y adquiriendo a su vez un enorme poder propio y único que se dice provenía del corazón del propio Emperador.**_

_**Las estrellas lucharon con valentía y honor, defendiendo aquella tierra de la horrible guerra que la oscuridad esparció, la misma guerra en la cual una bella estrella se apagó. El enemigo fuerte se volvió, dejando solo cenizas y terror. Solo un templo sobrevivió, aquel en donde el Emperador dio su vida al sellar a las estrellas en una cajita que se dice fue forjada en las mismas llamas del sol, exiliando al señor oscuro y protegiendo así este mundo y todos aquellos que no podemos ver.**_

_**Se dice que su espíritu noble habita ahora en el celestial palacio de la diosa que lo creó, velando sus queridas estrellas y esperando aquel corazón sin igual que pueda reclamarlas y hacer el bien con su especial magia.**_

Cuando Lucy terminó de leer no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

**- ¿Ahora lo comprendes Lu-chan? –** preguntó pacientemente Levy.

Lucy solo atinó a asentir sin apartar aún la mirada del libro, comenzando a atar coincidencias del relato con la historia que les había contado Ryu tratando de encontrar sentido a todo aquello… _**- Oriente… estrellas… diosa… palacio celestial… Magia de vida… espíritus creados… mundos… "Nashi fue bendecida por nuestro creador, así como por los espíritus estelares"… alma singular… corazón sin igual… -**_ pensó la maga **- No puede ser… -** susurró sorprendida buscando la mirada de su amiga para confirmar si lo que estaba pensando tuviera sentido.

Levy asintió dándole la razón **- … cuando lo leí por primera vez casi no pude creerlo, pero veamos a Nashi –** dirigió la mirada a la pequeña sentada en la barra frente a Lucy y que observaba atentamente aquel libro **– el hecho de que esté aquí es simplemente increíble… después la historia de Ryu y ahora esta "leyenda antigua"… todo tiene sentido Lu-chan –** dijo sonriendo comprensivamente la maga de escritura.

**- Entonces eso significa que tendremos que hacer un viaje en busca de ese Templo de Jade…– **dijo Lucy decidida.

**- Entonces eso significa… - **repitió la peliazul** – que te acompañaré en este viaje Lu-chan –** dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo dulcemente.

**- Te lo agradezco mucho Levy-chan –** dijo conmovida la rubia abrazando a su amiga, ambas se echaron a reír cuando la pequeña Nashi se unió también al confortable abrazo que compartían.

**- ¡Cuenta con nosotras Lucy-san! –** dijo Wendy con emoción.

**- No cabe duda de que yo también te acompañaré –** dijo Erza viendo alegremente a sus amigas.

**- ¿Viaje?... –** preguntó Gajeel quien había estado escuchando la conversación detrás de la maga de escritura mientras espantaba las "moscas" como él había apodado a los demás chicos**– supongo que no me quedará otra opción más que acompañarlas… podrías perderte o meterte en algún problema enana –** dijo con supuesta resignación el pelinegro, haciendo aparecer una gotita en la sien de las chicas.

Partirían a la mañana siguiente pensó Lucy mientras observaba a su pelirosa aún inconsciente, por fin habían encontrado un indicio que los llevaría a desenredar ese misterio que había alrededor del Juunishi y su pequeña Nashi… tal vez sería un viaje largo, de intensa búsqueda pues aún no estaban muy seguros de cómo encontrar ese lugar y no descartaba los peligros que podrían acecharlos… pero estaba segura de que podrían sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino con tal de asegurarse del bienestar de su pequeña Nashi.


End file.
